


Maybe

by Iron_Fan_Ikan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, marvel alternate universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Build up, College, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, IronThunder - Freeform, JARVIS - Freeform, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Peter Parker infant, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sleepy Cuddles, ThunderIron - Freeform, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, room mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Fan_Ikan/pseuds/Iron_Fan_Ikan
Summary: Tony and Thor are friends and room mates in college. Their friendship gets tested when Tony shuts Thor out.Before you ask a bunch of science facts... just remember it's a fan fic, so just relax.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Tony looked down at an empty shot glass on the table. Pouring another shot, he caps off the bottle.

“You’re up?” His roommate walks into the kitchen. “Another nightmare?”

Tony looks over to his roommate with a nod, sitting back down at the table.

“I thought I heard you in your room earlier. Another stress dream?” Thor looked down at the shot glass on the table.

“Yea, I just thought I’d do a shot then try to go back to bed.” 

Thor grabbed a water from the fridge. “It’s cool.” He sat down at the table. “You could always wake me up if you need to, you know, talk or whatever.” Looking over at Tony with big eyes and a friendly smile. 

He smiled and knocked back his shot. “it’s nothing, after an hour-ish, I’m usually fine. Fall right back to sleep like it never happened.”

“Well considering you woke me up 15 minutes ago, how about we watch some tv or something?” Thor grabbed the bottle and poured himself a shot then filled Tony’s. “This way you aren’t drinking alone.” He put the bottle back in the freezer. “This way you aren’t drinking too much.” Thor grew a snarky smile.

They sat on the couch watching tv, Thor noticing Tony nodding off. Tony managed to find Point Break on a channel this late, Thor still not understanding the joke. Tony eventually closed his eyes and leaned his head on Thor’s shoulder.

“You falling asleep?” Thor already knew the answer.

“m-fine.” Tony folded his arms and nuzzled closer. Thor let Tony rest there, tempted to lift his arm around him. After a few seconds he was fully asleep with a small snore.

He picked Tony up and carried him to his bed. Thor went back to his own room leaving his door cracked to listen out for any more nightmares.

For the rest of the night Tony only dreamt about the beach.

Waking up around 8 a.m. Tony realized he was back in his own bed. Remembering what happened, he felt a little awkward one of his nightmares woke up his room mate. He then realized Thor must have carried him back to his bed. Rubbing his eyes he smelled a familiar smell. Thor was making pancakes. 

The smell got stronger as he left his room.

“Hey, have you been up all night?” Tony grabbed a water from the fridge.

“No, I just didn’t sleep much longer after I went back to bed. But it’s fine because it gave me time to make breakfast.” Thor snuck a piece of bacon off the plate. Half the time the two were snagging pop tarts or toast as a quick breakfast.

“A life saver.” Tony mumbled while he made the coffee. Hopefully Thor wouldn’t ask about last night and let it be. 

“So, what have you got planned today?” Thor set two plates piled with food on the table. Sometimes he forgets not everyone eats as much as him. 

“Nothing much really. Just a test in AP Calculus. Probably stay and work in the lab with Bruce for awhile this afternoon.” Tony took another bite. “I almost got the wiring for my mechanical arm finished.”

“I have no idea how you have the patience for any of that.” Thor rolled his eyes, pouring more syrup on his pancakes. “I have practice today, so if you get home before me but don’t mind waiting, I can make dinner tonight.”

“Sounds good.” Tony made a mental note not to fill up on junk food all day. He couldn’t understand why Thor never invested his time in culinary school, but at least he got to enjoy his cooking. 


	2. Hand Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony shows Thor what he's been working on

Tony took his head phones off after he heard a loud bang over his music. Looking up, Tony saw Thor trying to catch a couple of tools before they fell off a table. Thor’s large frame didn’t fair well in the tight quarters of the lab. 

“Nice job.” Tony couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“I brought you coffee. I ended up having a late practice, so hadn’t gone home yet.” Thor was a little embarrassed causing so much noise.

“Lifesaver.” Tony took the coffee. “Want to see what I’ve been working on?”

Tony went back to his work bench, dragging Thor by the arm. Tony grabbed a metal frame with a round bulb fitting into its palm. He strapped the device and a few wires on Thor’s arm. 

“Ok. Now aim your hand at that sand bag across the room and kind of flick your hand up at the wrist when I tell you to.” Tony put on some goggles while he walked over to a small generator the wires are connected to.

“Should I be wearing goggles? What’s going to happen?”

“Nah, you’re fine.” Tony turned a camera on. “Beam test, 3. Ok, now flick your wrist up.”

A bright pulse shot from Thor’s palm blowing the sand bag apart. Thor quickly ripped the device off his arm, grasping his hand.

Taking off his goggles, “The problems are, I can only get it to fire once; then the bulb is burnt and has to be replaced. The second problem is…”

“It burns like hell.” Thor was still holding his hand.

“It burns like hell thats right. But hey, you got to blow up a sand bag. It’s still pretty cool. Don’t worry, you won’t get a nifty scar.” Tony held up his hand with a round burn in the palm. “I’m sure I can get some kind of insulated casting for the hand to fix the burn. Every insulation I have tried get’s melted through. I tried turning the power down, that was as low as I could get it right now.” 

“That was low?” Thor let out a light laugh. “Tony, you made a weapon.”

“Maybe.” Tony smirked. He turned off the camera. “No, once I figure out how to get more than a single shot, I’m going to figure out how to make different settings. It will have a simple ‘light punch’ mode.”

“Simple, ah.” Thor looked over at the sand scattered everywhere. “How many bags have you gone through?” His face confused.

“You should have seen the first experimental blast. That’s why I came home with a broken wrist, and covered in sand last month.” Tony drank his coffee and put the blaster away. “I’m at a stopping point. Did you want to go get something to eat?” 

“Sure, I didn’t feel like cooking anyway.” 

Deciding on Thai food, Tony drove them to a small place they found a year ago. Fairly priced, huge portions, and low lighted scenery it was worth the drive. 

The hostess gave them their usual table, Tony preferred tables in the corner of restaurants. 

“Party this Saturday at Clint’s, after the match.” Thor put his phone away once the waitress handed him a beer. “Should go. Unless Peppers gonna keep you.” He teased.

“She’s out of town this weekend, so yeah I’m in.” Tony took his beer. “Visiting her parents or something.”

“I thought you were going with her?” 

“Wanted to get my ‘hand canon’ finished.” Tony started picking at the naan on the table.

“Is that what your calling the thing that almost blew off my hand?” Thor smirked. “Kind of lame. Sounds like a toy.”

“Well what would you call it?” Tony spoke with his mouth full.

“Pulser Beam” Thor drank his beer.

“Pulser Beam? That doesn’t make any sense.” Tony’s face looked confused. “The hell is a pulser?”

“Like, you pulsate. I don’t know, Hand Canon is probably copyrighted for a sex toy anyway.” Thor laughed.

Tony couldn’t help but grin. “I would have asked Bruce to test it, but he wouldn’t do it after the last time.”

“What happened last time?”

“Oh, it burned him too.” Tony sipped his beer. “Never seen him control so much anger in his life.”


	3. Movie Night

Cracking open a beer, Tony walked toward the living room seeing that every seat had been taken with some people sitting on the floor. More noticeably Thor was on the couch next to Bruce, with Nat sitting in Steve’s lap taking up one cushion. 

“Do you want to sit on the couch with us?” Thor looked up at Tony as he walked by.

“Nah, I’ll just take the floor like the commoners.” He said with a sarcastic grin. Tony was about to sit on the floor in front of Thor when he was grabbed from his belt and fell on the couch between Bruce and Thor, almost spilling his beer.

“Nonsense, there is plenty of room on the couch.” Thor said with a content smile. Steve and Bruce were a little annoyed being squished together.

The lights were dim and Tony had been awake since 4 a.m. so naturally he would feel tired. Of course the beer wasn’t helping, during the slow part of their movie, Tony found it harder to stay awake. Thor let out a yawn himself then stretched out his legs, slouching a little lower into the couch. 

With Tony pressed against him, Thor stretched his arm up and let it rest on the back of the couch. 

With that, Tony decided to rest his eyes for a minute. After a few minutes Tony was asleep.

“Tony?” Thor whispered and gave him a nudge. Tony then leaned into Thor’s body resting against him. Tony’s hand wrapped over Thor’s chest. Not wanting to really call attention to them, Thor just let it be. 

Toward the end of the movie, Tony buried himself into Thor’s side. Unfortunately for Tony, drool started running down Thor’s shirt. 

The movie ended and Thor woke Tony up with a nudge before the lights were turned back on. 

“Dozed off, man.” Thor smiled down at Tony. “Thought I’d have to carry you home.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Ready to head out?” Tony checked his phone. He had three new messages from Pepper. He’d get to them later. Looking over to Thor he noticed the wet spot he left on his shirt. “Shit, sorry man.”

“It’s fine.” Thor didn’t want him to worry, so he put on his hoodie.

“Heads up!” Tony threw his keys to Thor. “You drive. Too tired and I trust you.” 

Tony was going through his phone, reading the messages Pepper left him. 

“Pepper’s pretty pissed.” Tony locked his phone, putting back in his pocket. He crossed his arms and leaned against the car door. 

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah, I was suppose to call her earlier. She wants me to call her when I get home.” Tony’s eyes were closed. “Probably going to be a long night.” 

Back at the apartment, Tony grabbed a red bull from the fridge and headed to his room. The apartment felt empty to Thor, even though Tony was in his room. Thor decided to get a quick shower and head off to bed. He could already hear Tony talking to Pepper.

After talking for about an hour, Tony got Pepper to calm down. In her defense, Tony was ignoring her texts all night.

“Are you really invested in this relationship Tony? Sometimes it feels like you just want things to look a certain way.” 

“Yes, I’m into it. Pepper, let’s talk about it when you get back ok? It will all be easier in person.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. 

There was a sigh on Pepper’s end. “Ok Tony, don’t stay up too late.”

After their good nights, they both hung up. Knowing he won’t be able to sleep for awhile, Tony decided to take apart his computer and work for awhile. Half an hour passed.

Thor got up to pee when he noticed Tony’s light on under the door. Thor knocked, and the door shortly opened. “You’re still up?

“Yea, couldn’t go to sleep, so decided to work some.” Tony had a work bench set up in his room, opposite the bench.

“What are you working on?” Thor ask hesitantly. Thor had to set rules on what Tony could work on at home after his last project blew out their windows. 

Tony sat back down at the his work bench. Picking up a screw driver and fidgeting with it. “I wanted my laptop to be more interactive, so I’m installing a touch screen function. Then it’s also going to have a long list of specific voice commands, yada yada.” Tony looked over his disassembled computer. “I’m at a stopping point, want to watch some tv or something?” 

Thor sat on Tony’ bed, looking around he noticed the device that had burned his hand. “Sure. Mind if we go in my room? I might fall back asleep.” 

Tony stopped his train of thought for a second. “Sounds good.” He tried not to sound eager.

Thor smiled. “Cool, grab some pillows if you want.” He stood up and walked to his room. Tony sat there for a second in his chair. Turning off his lights, he hesitantly walked into Thor’s room. 

Thor’s room was warm, like himself, his bed was covered with dark red sheets. A faux fur blanket draped the entire bottom half of the bed. An old quilt hung on the wall over his bed, on it was some nordic writing and patterns. Tony knew Thor’s grandmother knitted it, but forgot the meaning.

There were some pictures thumb tacked to the wall above his desk of Thor and his friends. Most the pics were of Thor and Tony, some even looked printed from a smart phone.

Due to Thor’s large frame, his bed was a king sized which also let him take the larger room of the apartment. Across from his bed was a tv on a dark wooden dresser.

Thor kept his room clean, as well much of the apartment. He eventually got Tony to keep his mess contained to his room. When they first roomed together, Tony would leave his projects all over the apartment. Thor had stepped on a circuit board barefoot one day, leading to Tony freaking out over him breaking it. This was the first of only 2 fights they ever had.

Thor was already in bed, as Tony sat on top of the blankets. They found an old episode of South Park to watch. Tony chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest rubbing his arms. 

“If you are cold, you can get under the blankets.” Thor said casually looking up at Tony. 

Tony thought for a second, deciding to get under the blankets. He could leave when Thor fell asleep. 

“I’ve always wanted to steal your fur blanket.” Tony took his offer, pulling the blanket over himself.

“You keep this apartment so damn cold, I have no choice but to use fur blankets.” Thor was watching the tv with a content smile. Tony did pay most the bills, or at least his families money did. Thor did pay half the rent, at his own insistence, and took care of the food.

Tony felt himself drifting off, knowing he should probably get up and go back to his own bed. Instead his sleep deprived mind got the better of him. After dozing off, Thor turned off the tv deciding to just let him stay in the bed.

Tony eventually scooted closer to Thor’s body, Thor wrapping an arm around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters shall vary in length.


	4. Don't Burn the Apartment Down

Waking up, Tony tried to rub his eyes with both hands, realizing his left arm was trapped. He remembered he fell asleep in Thor’s bed last night, Thor’s clock reading out 8:45 a.m. in red letters. He waited there looking at the ceiling, debating whether or not to yank his arm out or wait for Thor to wake up.

Realizing when Thor would wake up, he would probably want to talk about it, Tony managed to ease his arm out from under his blond friend. ‘How can his hair look so nice, yet I can’t avoid bedhead when I wake up?’ Tony thought. Getting out of the bed, he snuck back to his own room. 

Looking down at his disassembled computer, he should probably finish it up today. Grabbing a circuit board, he went to get some cereal.

Thor woke up a few minutes after Tony’s exit, rolling over he was a little surprised by an empty bed. Figuring Tony went back to his room, he laid there thinking about last night. He wondered if Tony woke up while they were cuddled up, and got scared off. He also hoped he wasn’t spooning Tony with a hard on.

Deciding not to worry about it, Thor got out of bed, putting on a hoody and heading to the kitchen. Tony was sitting at the table eating cereal, a green circuit board in front of him.

“Sleeping beauty, you’re finally up.” Tony said while chewing, taking a screw driver to the board.

Grabbing a water from the fridge, Thor walked over to pop some bread into the toaster. “Yea, well late night.” Thor smirked. “Someone had to hog all the blankets.” 

Tony was hoping his face wasn’t turning red with blush. Sitting there, trying to figure out how to change the subject, Thor did it for him. He was using his soldering iron to connect some wires on his board.

Thor’s toast popped up. “What’d I say about burning stuff at the table?” he asked, half jokingly.

“I’m not burning stuff. I’m connecting wires.” Tony’s brow was scrunched in concentration. 

“The last time you were using that thing around the house, you fell asleep and caught the carpet on fire.” Thor buttered his toast, looking over at Tony.

It was true. In their first month living together Tony was working in the living room. Having been awake for a day and half, he fell asleep dropping the soldering iron on the floor. Thankfully Thor walked in before the fire could get out of control. Ever since that day, Tony managed to get hard wood floors put in.

“Fair point.” Tony took another bite of cereal. “But I got to get my computer back together before class tomorrow. Probably take up most my day.” Another bite. “Also gotta go see Pepper later.”

“Well I might hit the gym later. Would like an apartment, fully intact, to come back too.” He smiled biting into the toast.

Tony made a face, sticking out his tongue. 

“Einstein, your papers on fire.” Using his toast, Thor gestured to some papers under Tony’s soldering iron. 

“Shit!” Picking up his soldering iron, he poured his cereal out on the papers. Looking to Thor “Stop smiling.” Tony went to grab a towel to clean up his mess. “You have a point. I’ll head to the lab at school.”

“At least they have a sprinkler system.” Thor had a snarky smile. Tony flipped him off sarcastically, wiping up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily to every other day updates. Next chapter is a doozy, so stay tuned for the dynamic duo!


	5. Later That Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter picks up after the previous one.

When Thor walked into the apartment, all the lights were off. This was unusual since Tony should have been home before him. He flipped on the over head light in the main room, walking to his bedroom, he noticed Tony’s door closed. Tony must be taking a nap. 

For the rest of the night Tony didn’t leave his room. The next morning Thor woke up and went through his normal routine, noting Tony’s door still closed. Thor decided to make pancakes and knocked on Tony’s door.

“Dude, you are going to miss your class.” no response. “I made breakfast and can’t eat it all.” Thor knocked again. “If you are awake? I know you aren’t sleeping off a hangover. “ Still no response. “At least let me know your ok?” Thor meant half sarcastically. 

Thor heard footsteps, then the door unlocked. Why would Tony lock his door? When the door cracked, Tony’s room was dark, curtains closed. He had a pair of head phones around his neck and he looked tired. 

“Just leave the food in the fridge, I’ll get it later.” Tony was about to close his door when Thor placed his hand on it.

“What about your classes? Your first one starts in 30 minutes.” Thor wasn’t going to let up.

“Don’t really feel well today. Going to take a sick day, I can always make up the lab hours later or whenever.” Tony tried closing his door again. He was already ahead in all of his classes anyway.

“Well do you need anything? Need me to take you to the doctor or want me to pick anything up?” Tony felt bad making his friend worry like this.

“No, I’ll be fine, just need to sleep it off. Now, can I go back to bed? I’m getting a bit irritated.” Tony went ahead and got back under his covers. Ready to listen to his music, he waited knowing Thor was still in the room. 

“Ok.” Tony couldn’t see Thor but knew he’d be looking upset. “Sleep it off, maybe later we can talk about it or something?” 

“Sounds good Point Break.” Tony pressed play on his iPod, barely audible to Thor. Thor closed the door on his way out. He wrapped the breakfast up hoping Tony would eat it. 

Throughout Thor’s day, he couldn’t help but think of Tony alone in his room. He missed a few passes during hockey practice, unable to focus. He decided he would skip out of his 11 o’clock class early and check on Tony at lunch.

When he got back to the apartment, the place was as he left it. The breakfast sat un touched in the fridge, and Tony’s door was still closed. Tempted to check if the door was re-locked, Thor didn’t want to risk Tony hearing the handle jiggle.

“Anthony? Are you awake? Surely no one can sleep this long?” Thor was just trying to keep the mood light. He could tell Tony didn’t feel sick and something more was going on. “Anthony?”

This time the door cracked open but Tony dropped back into his bed.

“Anthony what’s wrong? You haven’t left your room, you haven’t eaten and you’ve locked your door twice.” Tony could hear the worry in Thor’s voice. 

“Pepper and I broke up.” Tony muffled into his pillow. He lifted up his head, propping him self up on his arms. “Seriously, I’ll be ok. Let me just have some space and sleep this off.” 

“Are you sure you will be ok? You’re not eating, and haven’t left your room since yesterday. Why don’t you talk to me about what happened with you and Pepper? Talking about it might help out.” Thor just wanted to be there for his friend. 

Tony fell back to his bed. “Let’s talk about it later.” Tony knew Thor still had classes to get to, plus it would buy him some time from having to deal with his problems. 

“Promise?” Tony couldn’t see it but could tell Thor was pulling his hurt puppy look. 

“Promise.” Tony propped himself back up and smiled at Thor. 

“I still have some time if you want me to make you lunch? I’ll probably have a sandwich myself, but can get you whatever you want?” 

“It’s ok Thor, I’ll grab something in a bit.” Tony pulled the blankets back over his head turning on his music.

Thor closed the door, made himself a sandwich and left back to campus. He knew it’d probably go uneaten, yet he left and extra sandwich in the fridge for Tony. 

On his walk back to campus he ran into Nat, with time to kill before his class he decided to walk with her to her class. 

“Hey big guy, where’s your friend?” Nat usually saw Thor and Tony together.

“Just home with some kind of stomach bug today. I just checked on him at lunch, probably leave class early to get back.” Thor didn’t want to lie, but he also knew Tony would want his privacy.

“Really? Is that what he told you?” She looked at him slyly. 

“You know already don’t you?” Thor felt relieved, at least he could console in someone about this. “He said he broke up with Pepper.”

“Yea Pepper came to my place after it happened. She was a mess, said it ended badly.” Nat looked down.

“Did she say why it ended?” Thor didn’t want to pry, but he also knew Tony wouldn’t tell him everything.

“Something about Tony being distracted all the time, and he decided to end it with her saying he just wasn’t in it. What ever that means.” Nat rolled her eyes. 

Thor thought for a moment of what she meant. “Maybe the stress of college is catching up to him?” 

“I understand you and Tony are friends, and closer than you guys are with other people in your lives, but we know how Tony can get.” Nat was looking up intently now. “He can over react, and I don’t want him to do that to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out the break up between Pepper and Tony.


	6. After Thor Left Pt. 1

After Thor left, Tony laid in bed, pulling his head phones off. He didn’t really want to talk about this later. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen, ignoring the sandwich left for him, he grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

He sipped the beer while he leaned against the kitchen counter. He really did end up sleeping all night and day, now he was awake and getting angsty. 

Tony felt bad for doing this to his friend, but he decided he would just head to work in the lab before Thor returned home. He knew no one would be in there this late in the day, and could stay there all night.

He couldn’t help but feel guilty promising Thor he would talk to him, but he really didn’t feel like talking about this now. Tony found the sandwich Thor left for him. Thor didn’t have to, but wrote Tony’s name on the bag the sandwich was in, complete with a smiley face for the ‘O’ in Tony. Maybe he should try to eat something today.

Turning up his music he threw on some clothes, grabbed his bag. Before he realized it, he grabbed a gray hoodie from the couch and headed out the door. 

With all the shelves and junk piled up in the lab, Tony was able to find a secluded spot. He mainly used this spot on days he had hangovers to keep people at bay. 

Tony noticed his annoyance of having to keep rolling up his sleeves. Then it dawned on him he grabbed one of Thor’s hoodies. Tony didn’t mind having roll his sleeves up routinely for the next couple of hours.

An hour went by when he noticed Bruce walking around the lab. Once Bruce was close enough, Tony threw a screw at his back, then ducked down behind a pile of parts. From his hiding spot he could see Bruce look around puzzled.

After a few seconds Bruce went back to what he was doing. Bruce eventually got up from his spot to grab a few tools. Tony decided to take his coffee when he did, leaving behind a clue for a scavenger hunt.

Bruce came back to find his coffee missing, he read half to note before he spoke out.

“You can either give my coffee back or I will go get another one.” Bruce was half irritated. “Last time I did your scavenger hunt anyway, my coffee was cold when I found it.” 

Tony popped up from his hiding spot once more. “I got you a gift card for that.” he sarcastically winked. 

“You weren’t in class today. I tried my best to cover for you.” Bruce looked down at the circuit board in front him.

Tony’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “Nothing embarrassing I hope.” Tony started dabbling with some of the wires on Bruce’s project.

“I told Professor Cho you had a venereal disease to take care of at the free clinic as loud as I could.” Bruce rolled his eyes lightly swatting Tony away. 

“Want to see what I’m working on?” Tony put on a glove he had in his pocket.

“Not really, the last thing you showed me nearly melted my arm.”

“No, the Repulser Beam is on the back burner. I can’t find a way to keep the bulb from breaking.” Tony had connected the glove to a series of wire coming out of briefcase sized machine. “Take these strips and wrap them around any object in here.” Tony closed his eyes.

“Why are your eyes closed?” Bruce took the strips. They were only about 6 inches long, each.

“I don’t want to know where the object is. The strips have to be on the same object.” 

Bruce stuck the strips around a hammer on a shelf across the room. “Ok, Tony now what?”

“I flip the switch here and magnetic pulses will flow through the glove. These pulses are only programmed to those strips, so only that object with them will be brought to the glove. Depending on the weight of the object, I can turn up the power.” Tony flipped the switch before Bruce could stop him, figuring a hammer shouldn’t fly towards his friend. 

The hammer knocked everything in it’s way of the shelf, then flew through a computer on a desk. Tony realized the object at the last second turning off the machine before it could break his hand.

“Why the hell did you choose a hammer?” Tony flipped the switch again, and the hammer rose off the ground in front of him into his hand. 

“I didn’t think it would be turned into a projectile weapon! Tell people what you are going to do before you flip a switch.” Bruce was looking over the broken computer.

“It’s not a weapon. The idea is you attach the strips to things, and it will come back to you if it’s in range. Think of an elderly person who has a hard time bending over, put the strips on their bag handle and they won’t have to bend over.” Tony removed the strips form the hammer. “I just got to make it more compact.”

“If you put this much effort into the classes, and quit making deadly toys…”

“I remind you my father owns a weapons company. Imagine the army using my Repulser Beams.” Tony looked down at the scar an his hand from his first test.

“Or you using it to rob a bank.” Bruce joked.


	7. After Thor Left Pt. 2

It wasn’t that he was excited, but Thor wanted to get home quickly to talk to Tony. He could cook dinner, and they could sit down together. They didn’t have to talk about what was bothering Tony, but it is better than Tony hiding himself away.

During hockey practice Thor missed a few passes, it was hard to focus. Once he was done with practice, he skipped the locker room to head straight to his apartment. 

When he got home, all the lights were off again, he thought Tony had stayed in bed again all day, but he found his door cracked and the room empty. Maybe Tony went to make up his work. Or Tony could be avoiding him, he frowned. 

Thor sighed and headed to his own room. He sent Tony a text asking him ‘what’s up,’ then tossed his phone on his bed, undressing to take a shower.

After his shower he got his homework done while cooking dinner. He figured Tony would be hungry when ever he came home, so he would cook extra for him. While laying in bed, he messaged Tony again, wanting to send a pic of them from a party a few weeks back, Thor settled on ‘good night.’ 

Thor couldn’t sleep. He was a little frustrated that Tony would run off like that, no text. He threw on some gym shorts and a shirt and went off for a jog to the campus gym. 

Arriving at the gym, Thor heard punching. Typically after 8 or 9, the gym would be virtually empty. Tonight Thor found Steve in the corner punching away at a bag. “Hey, man.”

“What up?” Steve stopped, steadying the bag. 

“Just needed to get out, was going stir crazy.” Thor went to pick some weights off the rack. “Thought you were going to destroy that bag.” He joked.

“Just… stressed, is all.” Steve went back to punching. 

After half an hour, Steve stopped and sat down on a bench near Thor. “Wanna grab a bite to eat or something? Still pretty restless.” Steve un-wrapped his hands.

“Sounds good. Anywhere is fine.” Thor smiled.

They settled on a local diner. Both ordering burgers, Steve also got himself a milkshake.

“Come on, let me get you a shake. They have the best ones here. They make their own ice cream, a fresh batch every month.” Steve ate the cherry. “Also make their own whipped cream. Way better than that canned crap.”

Thor smiled and let out a small laugh. “Fine. When she comes back, I’ll get a shake. Dealers choice.” 

“Won’t regret it.” Steve smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Thor and Steve fun. Trying to show more of Thor's soft spot for Tony.


	8. Nat's Party

Dropping Thor off at his apartment building, Steve drove off. Thor watched the tail lights until they turned the corner. Getting back to the apartment, Tony still wasn’t home. He knew it wasn’t unusual for him to stay at the labs late. Sending Tony a text, he got himself ready for bed. 

About 2 or 3 a.m. Tony got back to the apartment, grabbing a beer from the fridge he headed to his room. Noticing a light on under Thor’s door, Tony felt a little bad. Retreating to his room, he’d work for a bit and maybe catch a quick nap.

The next day Thor went about his morning, making a note of Tony’s door closed. He figured knocking on the door would be pointless. Before heading to class, Thor wrote a note, leaving it on Tony’s door.

During his class, he couldn’t concentrate. His leg was bouncing like crazy. Nat elbowed him the side in annoyance. They started texting back and forth.

'come hang out tonight, small drinking party at my place'  
-Nat

'Maybe, might need to study tonight'  
-Thor

'Is it Tony? He’s invited too, but if he is still being a little emo, then forget him'

'You can still have fun'  
-Nat

'I will think about it.'  
-Thor

'What about lunch?'  
-Nat

'Can’t, Wanted to check on Tony :( and make him lunch.'  
-Thor

'What a cute man wife you are :]'  
-Nat

Thor gave her an unamused look.

'fine, I will come tonight.'  
-Thor

When the class ended, Nat could barely keep up with Thor as he left. 

“If you don’t mind, I would like to check on Tony myself?” Thor pleaded. “He may want privacy, and all.” 

“Yeah, of course big guy. Just remember, you need someone there for you too.”Nat smiled up at Thor. “See you at my place later.” 

Thor arrived to the apartment with no one there to great him. He walked into the kitchen, noting Tony’s breakfast once again going uneaten. Tony’s door was still closed. 

Knocking lightly “Tony? Come on man.” Thor pulled out his phone and texted Tony’s.

'heading to Nat’s later. Should come along?'  
-Thor

With no response, he was getting aggravated. Thor changed his clothes and went for a run. When he got back to the apartment, he wasn’t surprised it was empty. He could tell Tony was gone since his door was left open. After a shower, he headed over to Natasha’s.

Noticing Thor walking in, Steve stopped his conversation to say hey. Thor asking “Where’s Nat?”

“Kitchen.” Steve replied. 

“Big guy, didn’t think you’d come.” Nat made Thor a drink. “Now I can actually have a real competitor.” Thor just smiled.

“What are you guys drinking?” Steve asked, walking over to the two. He was nursing a beer, but wouldn’t mind something else.

“Just pineapple juice, orange juice and maybe a lot of vodka.” Nat smiled.

“Want me to make you one?” Thor asked. 

Steve sat down next to Thor, sipping the drink Thor made. Nat sat across from them, a few people having to squeeze in around the table. Nat spread a pack of playing cards in a circle around the table, a bottle of vodka in the center.

“Rules are simple. You call the card you think you’re picking up, get it right then you pick someone to drink. Get it wrong, you drink for how ever many numbers are on the card. Kings, Queens, Jacks and Aces, you do a shot.” Nat smiled, already knowing she’d win. 

After starting another round of the game, people started tapping out. One of the people to tap out was Steve. Watching him stumble to the living room, Thor kept an eye on him while playing another round. 

Eventually it was just Thor, Nat and someone he didn’t know still playing. 

“I think I’ll tap out.” he stood up.

“Scared I’ll beat you?” Natasha looked up at him with a grin.

“Scared we’ll never beat each other.” Thor joked and finished off his drink. Walking to the living room, he could see Steve out on the balcony by himself. 

“Didn’t realize how much of a lightweight you were.” Thor closed the glass door behind him. 

“Yeah.” Steve let out a small laugh. “Don’t know how you can drink so much?”

“Well, I do have Natasha and Tony as friends.” Thor leaned against the railing. 

“How is Tony? Usually you two are always together?” 

Unsure how to answer, Steve continued talking before Thor could answer. “Didn’t he recently break up with Pepper?” Steve looked a little worried when Thor made eye contact. “Nat told me and I may have over heard Pepper talking about it before a class.” 

Thor just smiled at him. “It’s fine.” He let out a sigh and looked out on the view of lights in the college town. “I’ve barely seen him the past couple of weeks. Somethings bothering him. We all have ways of dealing with things. Tony’s way is to distract himself, sometimes not in a good way.” Thor looked back out over the town. A few minutes of silence went by.

“I had this friend growing up.” Steve broke the silence “We were inseparable. When high school started, my feelings grew stronger and I just thought it was because we were really close friends. Wasn’t until my senior year that I realized I was gay and that I had a crush on him.” Steve took a breath. “Eventually I got my chance to tell him, turned out he felt the same way. We kept it a secret though. Both were on the hockey team and his dad was a real asshole. On the surface we just looked like two close friends, but we had our moments when we could hold hands, make out or whatever.”

Steve sat down in one of the chairs. “His dad caught us making out in his bedroom. Came over and grabbed him by the arm, basically throwing him into the wall. I barely got out of there. I didn’t want to leave my boyfriend there but, he told me to go before I got hurt. Never saw him after that.” Steve paused for a moment. “He avoided me at school, his dad broke his arm so he couldn’t finish out the season. Even after graduation, don’t know where he went to college. If he even did.” 

Thor’s demeanor softened up. “Steven, that’s awful.” Thor sat down in the chair next to him.

“Yeah, well it happened. I tried for awhile to get in touch. But, I don’t know.” Steve was quiet for a moment. “It’s just the way Tony looks at you and you look at him. Don’t give up on him.” Steve smiled over at Thor. He smiled back.

“Haven’t told anyone that story.” Steve broke the silence again. 

Nat opened the sliding door. “There you two are. Come back inside, most the people are gone, we can start a movie.” 

“Yeah, just a minute.” Nat walked back inside, Thor looked back to Steve. “Thanks for opening up to me Steven.” Thor smiled to his friend. 

After situating themselves on one of the couches, more people got up and left as the movie went on. Eventually it was just Nat, Thor and Steve. Nat headed off to bed, leaving Thor and Steve to argue over who would take the smaller couch. Both being to polite and insisting the other taking the longer couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to beef up the chapters a bit as I add them. The story as a whole is written, some areas need some extra work. Also, poor Steve :(


	9. Meanwhile

Tony woke up around 8 p.m. with three un read messages from Thor.

'Want to go to Nat’s tonight?'

'knocked on your door again, dude don’t ignore me'

'I’m going to Nat’s let me know whatever '  
-Thor

Waking up to a dark empty apartment was kind of odd to Tony. He took a shower and decided to head to work in the lab on campus. 

Tony came home around 2 a.m. Noticing Thor wasn't home, he checked his phone again seeing two new unread messages from Thor.

'missing out on a fun drinking game :)'

'crashing here tonight, I will bring breakfast :P even if you are a douche'  
-Thor

Tony had noticed Thor and Steve hang out occasionally, but now he’s curious if Thor trying to replace him since he was hiding away? Tony decided to leave his door open when he went to bed.

The next morning Tony woke up around 11. He noticed the lack of Thor and his breakfast promise. Remembering where Thor was, Tony felt a little jealous at the thought of Thor sleeping off his hangover in Steve’s bed. Surely, Steve had a couch.

Tony pushed the thought out of his head, remembering it was Saturday. He could stay in the lab all day knowing the campus oddly became a ghost town on the weekends. 

Walking to the shower, Tony thought about spending his Saturday differently. Maybe getting out and doing something. As Tony showered, he thought about waiting around and seeing if Thor would want to do something instead. Seeing Thor’s shampoo bottle, Tony used a little bit in his own hair.

After drying off, Tony checked his phone, still no message from Thor. 

'Hey, what happened to my breakfast in bed :P'  
-Tony

Tony sat at his workbench in his room going over a few circuit boards he was working on. After and hour and a beer later, he checked his phone as it came to life.

'Sleeping beauty, you’re alive' 

'Slept in, drank too much last night :( grabbing lunch with Steve.'

'Want us to bring you something? :)'  
-Thor. 

Tony didn’t want to feel jealous, but a pit opened up in his stomach. 

'It’s cool, was about to get some thai'  
-Tony

Thai was something they only did together. It was just one of their things, Nat always joked calling it Tony and Thor’s date night. Tony finished up what he was working on, grabbed his keys and changed his plans to go for a drive. As he drove his phone sat unanswered in the cup holder. 

This routine would go on for the next two weeks. Thor trying to talk to Tony, and Tony making excuses, or just ignoring Thor while he hid away in his room. Thor never stopped making Tony meals and leaving them in the fridge, however Tony got to a point where he quit eating all together.

Tony had spent the weekends in the lab. When the school closed for the night, a lot of the students knew how to sneak in to work after hours.

Tony began leaving more beer cans and liquor bottle in his room and around the the apartment, or the trash when he thought about it. He would sneak drinks with him to his labs or classes if he ever went.

Thor couldn’t understand how two people could live together and never see one another. He was also becoming worried for his friend. 

Thor was in his room studying for a chemistry exam, wishing Tony was there to help him understand it better. Tony could always find a way to make Thor understand science. It wasn’t Thor’s strongest subject. He heard what he guessed was glass shattering from across his room.

Thor was standing at his door when he decided he probably should check on Tony. When he walked out of his room, Tony was throwing on a jacket and grabbing some books heading towards the door.

“Where are you headed?” Thor really wanted to ask about the glass breaking first. 

Tony just walked into the kitchen grabbing two beers from the fridge and stuffing them in his back pack. 

“Just going to head to the lab on campus and work. Couldn’t really work here.” Tony held up two fingers in peace, then walked out the door.

“Good bye, then.” Thor said faintly to an empty room, deciding he was going to head to bed early tonight. Thor hesitantly thought of going into Tony’s room to clean up whatever he broke, but decided against it. 

He sat on the couch trying to study but found himself distracted.

Thor decided to get out of the apartment for himself. He texted Natasha, then Steve to see if they were doing anything. While changing his clothes, Nat messaged him inviting him to a bar not far from where he lived.

The walk there, Thor messaged Steve letting him know he’s on his way out, inviting him to the bar. 

“Where’s the wife?” Nat joked as Thor sat down with a puzzled look. “Tony still M.I.A.?

“Oh, he has some school work to make up.” Thor was ready for a beer. He was also tired of everyone noticing Tony’s absence. His phone buzzed. 

“Still going with that story? Well let’s forget about that for right now and just enjoy the night.” Nat sipped her drink. “It’s been awhile since you been out, I’ve decided to skip my classes tomorrow, You should too.” She ordered the both of them shots.

Thor checked his phone. “Steve is on his way.” He knocked back his shot. “Perhaps I can skip mine as well.” He smiled, ordering two more.

“Think we can encourage Steve into skipping? I bet if we got him drunk enough.” 

“Yeah, I know he won’t miss anything tomorrow. No practice either.” Thor sipped his beer. “Tequila’s his weakness.” Spotting Steve at the door way, he waved him over.

“Why do I get the sneaking suspicion you two have something in plan?” Steve joked. 

“Nothing planned.” Nat ordered three shots, while a sly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. A bulk of this story is written, but I didn't want to rush the areas that needed some more work.


	10. After the Bar

“I’m going to help Steve home. Are you ok getting back?” Thor asked, trying to wrangle Steve.

“Yeah, good luck with him.” Nat waved, as she walked off.

“I want to go back in and dance with the people!” Steve tried getting away, but Thor’s arm was around his shoulder.

“You almost got yourself punched by someones boyfriend.” Thor grinned. Steve had started dancing with random people on the dance floor. They had to leave when the bouncer started making his way over.

“He can get over himself. She was having way more fun dancing with me. She deserves nice people.” Steve said mockingly prideful, as well slurring his words a bit. “You and Nat can do a lot of shots.” 

Thor directed them towards Steve’s apartment. He didn’t live too far from the bar.

-

Steve was struggling with the keys to his door and ended up dropping them. Before he could pick them up, Thor had grabbed the keys and got the door open.

“Thanks, made it look so easy.” Steve Grinned stumbling into his living room. “You want a beer or something?”

“Maybe we should switch to water.” Thor rolled his eyes, he knew they both would already be hung over as it is. He fixed them both some waters.

“Want to smoke a little?” Steve asked innocently. He walked over to a box on the bookshelf pulling out a joint.

“Sure.” Thor’s spirit perked up a little. “It’s been awhile.” He used to smoke with Tony, but quit when the new coach started drug testing the team more often.

Steve sat on the couch right next to Thor, only their knees bumping. Lighting up the joint, he took a few hits and gave it Thor. “Alexa, play my ‘chill’ playlist.” Letting out the smoke, Steve grew a grin, while Thor puffed the joint. Soft music started playing from over the speakers.

“Don’t let anyone on the team know I smoke man. I’m sure no one would care, but you know me and privacy.” Steve took the joint. 

It was true, Thor didn’t know a lot about Steve, but knew Steve has let him in enough to trust him. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Thor took the joint as Steve started coughing. “You good? Need some water?” Thor asked, he got up to get Steve some water anyway. 

Returning to the couch, Steve took the water. They sat in silence for awhile, listening to the music while passing the joint back and forth.

“How’s Tony been?” Steve broke their silence, handing Thor the roach of the joint.

“He’s… Tony.” Thor finished off the joint. “Honestly, I don’t know. I’ve rarely seen him these past couple of weeks.”

Steve was slouched into the couch, looking up at Thor. “So are you two, you really aren’t ugh… dating or whatever?”

“No?” Thor’s curiosity was peaked. He was use to jokes about it, but not someone really questioning it. “Why do you want to know?” He asked with a smirk.

“Just, I know we all joke about you two, but when Tony broke up with Pepper, she thought it was because you two were ready to date each other.”

“Ready to date each other?” Thor looked confused, but he couldn’t deny that he hasn’t thought about dating Tony. Thor just didn’t know if Tony felt the same way.

“Well yeah, but no ones really seen Tony lately.” Steve looked at Thor curiously, now. 

A few seconds of silence went by. “I mean, I’ve thought about it. Im not sure about Tony.” Thor thought for a moment.

Steve took a hit. “You’re also the only person he doesn’t go out of his way to irritate.” 

Thor let out a small laugh. 

Before Thor realized, Steve kissed his confused face. Thor embraced the kiss before Steve broke away. “We’re both kind of faded. I’m Sorry.” Steve sat forward. 

“Steven, it’s ok.” Thor paused, he put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “But I think you are right.” Steve turned to look at him. “I think I do have feelings for Tony but he is hurting right now. It really hurts seeing him shut himself off, feeling helpless.” 

Looking at each other, they embraced a hug. Steve loosened up, Thor always had a warm presence to him. After a few minutes, they both calmed down. After helping Steve into bed, Thor crashed on his couch. Before he could fall asleep though, he started thinking about Tony. 

Thor hadn’t let himself really think about dating Tony for awhile. He used dream of how he could ask him out, but that dream turned into a half year long coma until Tony got involved with Pepper. Once Tony started dating Pepper, Thor backed off on those thoughts. 

Thor also remembered how hurt he felt that he couldn’t tell his best friend what was bringing him down. When Tony started dating pepper, Thor would try to have back up plans when Tony had to go on a date, or help her out with some emotional problem.

He enjoyed hanging out with Steve, being on the same team, they get invited to a lot of the same parties. Maybe it was time to move on. Tony could come back down to Earth whenever he wants, but Thor was tired of waiting and now he felt like he was being casted to the sidelines. 

Thinking about Steven, Thor started to drift off before waking up with a slight headache and feeling dehydrated. He lay face down on the couch while last nights events came rushing back. 

Checking his phone, it was 12:43 p.m. Getting up for some water, Steve was clearly still asleep, or possibly avoiding him. He laid back down on the couch, but couldn’t go back to sleep. deciding that Steve wouldn’t wake up anytime soon he walked around the living room. 

Cleaning up a few areas of the room, he was walking around looking at Steve’s photos on his wall. Above the couch was a framed, tattered flag. Steve told him it was a flag his grandfather kept from WW2. He had been to his apartment before, but he never really stayed long enough to look around.

Thinking Steve would be asleep for awhile, he grabbed one of Steve’s gatorades and a packet of pop tarts from the kitchen, before he left. 

'figured you would be asleep for awhile. had to head home, txt me later :)'  
-Thor 1:24p.m.

Thor forgot he had walked over to Steve’s last night. Oddly he didn’t mind the walk home, not knowing if Tony was going to be there.


	11. Making Breakfast

Tony had just got back to the apartment at 3 a.m. He noticed Thor’s warmth missing, as well no lights on. He made a mental note of how that felt. Checking his phone, he noticed couple messages from Thor. The first message sent shortly after he had left.

'going to hang out with nat and steve '  
9:38 p.m.

'heading to steves, might stay there tonight.'  
2:45 a.m.

Tony plugged his phone into his charger before falling onto his bed, finding it hard to pass out. Something in his mind was wondering what Thor was doing at Steve’s. What was he doing with Steve? Tony soon fell asleep. 

Checking his phone, it was 2 p.m. when Tony woke up. Getting up to pee, he noticed Thor’s room still empty. Heading into the kitchen, Thor walked in through the front door, still a little hungover. 

“Hey, man. I take it you had a great night last night?” Tony handed Thor a bottle of water. Thor mumbled a ‘thank you’ as he sat at the table. “Want me to make you some breakfast?” 

“That would be amazing.” Thor looked down at his phone. “Decided to go out with Nat and Steve last night.” He started replying to a text. 

“How’d that go over?” Tony was cracking eggs into a frying pan. 

“We managed to get Steve to drink, I didn’t realize how lightweight he was. We had to leave the bar when he started dancing with random people. Nat got home ok, but Steve needed some help getting back.” His phone buzzed. 

“Once we got back to his place, we smoked a little and ended up crashing on his couch listening to some music.” Thor enjoyed being able to to actually talk to Tony for once. 

Tony was starting to tense up hearing Thor talk about Steve. Then he thought about them falling asleep on the couch and wondered if it was like how he falls asleep on Thor. Started imagining Thor’s arm around Steve. That’s when his jealousy really peaked. 

“Could’ve invited me to go out.” Tony let his jealous comment slip, starting the bacon. 

Thor looked up from his phone at Tony confused. “I’m sorry, but you left and I’m tired of being here alone.” Thor started becoming defensive. Tony turned to face him. “Even when you are here, I’m still here alone. You lock yourself in your room, or when I do see you you are out the door in seconds.” 

“Well I’m here now man, making breakfast for your hungover ass.” Tony shot back, returning to cooking.

“Yeah? Am I suppose to just appreciate your presence when I get to have it? How many meals have I left for you to ignore this past month?” Thor didn’t feel like dealing with this now. “I bet if I ask if you are ready to talk about what’s bothering you and tell me what’s going on, you’ll grab a bottle and hide in your room like a coward.” Thor knew that was a low blow as he said it. 

Tony had a hard time opening up to most people, but it also frustrated Thor that his friend would cut him off when he thought they were so close. Maybe they weren’t as close as they thought. They use to get along so well, even when Tony and Pepper dated, Thor was always tagging along when they went out to parties or movie nights.

“Nah, I’m not gonna do that.” Without looking Tony put the food on a plate when it was done cooking and dropped the plates on the table, knocking some of the eggs off the plate, while walking out of the kitchen. 

Thor sat at the table hearing Tony’s door slam shut. Thor walked into the hallway standing outside Tony’s door. “I thought you weren’t going to hide away Anthony, but here you are…” Tony’s door swung open, Tony dressed in new clothes with his back pack in tow. “Tony.” Thor said softer as Tony walked past him. “Tony, I don’t want to fight. I’m sorry for…”

“I’m gonna head over to Bruce’s, get some work done.” Cutting Thor off, he opened the front door. 

“Tony!” The door slammed shut, knocking a few frames off the wall. He ran his hand down his face. After he cleaned up the kitchen, he went to lay in bed without eating, losing his appetite. 

'Hey'  
5:58 p.m. -steve

Thor had been laying in bed, barely asleep. the light buzz of his phone startled him.

'how you feeling?'  
-Thor

'Like I’ve been hit by a truck :P

Did you clean my apartment before you left?'  
-Steve

'I tidied up a bit, yea'  
-Thor

'It looks like you swept and dusted :/'  
-Steve

'I felt bad for taking your pop tarts and gatorade :('  
-Thor

'It’s no big deal

You hungry? I could use a burger myself.'  
-Steve

Thor debated for a couple minutes if he wanted to be around someone right now. Deciding to get out, and possibly avoid Tony if he came back, Thor got dressed and messaged Steve.

'Yea, but can you pick me up? No car right now'  
-Thor

'No problem ;)'  
-Steve


	12. Tony Thinks

Tony didn’t go to Bruce’s. Instead he parked his car in a lot and took a walk around town. Not really knowing what to do he got a tall boy from the gas station and went to a near by park. Eventually the sun started to set and he head back to his car. Walking by a restaurant he saw Thor sitting at a table with Steve. Apparently Thor wasn’t going to let a fight stop his dating life. Tony winced internally suppressing his jealousy. 

He started to think he had gone to far himself. The drinking, sleeping all day and avoiding his friends. Tony also felt bad for being jealous of Steven. Arriving at his car, Tony still didn’t want to go back to the apartment. 

He drove out to a lake a half hour from town and parked his car in a opening. Getting out in the night air, he started making a mental plan to fix his mess. Grabbing a blanket form his trunk he also found a bottle of vodka he forgot about.

Walking down to the lake, Tony thought about his habit of pissing off the people he got close to. He still felt bad for what happened with Pepper. Could have ended that a bit better. It also made him feel weird that she was the only person he had a long term relationship with. The words “wasting my time” still sting a bit. 

The moon wasn’t full, but bright enough Tony didn’t need a flashlight. The events of the past couple of weeks have been running through his mind. At least what he could remember. 

Laying the blanket out, Tony took a shot from the bottle before sitting down. Looking out onto the lake he thought of Thor. It was hard for Tony to tell why he was acting this way towards his friend. Sometimes Thor can be over protective, too caring, selfless, all things Tony had a hard time showing. Pulling out his phone, he ignored his many text messages going to his pictures.

Taking another drink, he started thumbing through a photo album specifically of him and Thor. Pictures of them after Thor’s hockey games, at parties together. All the way back to when they decided to split an apartment together. Tony had more pictures of them together than anyone he’s dated. Maybe he did have a thing for Thor, but he was feeling selfish. Tony remembers when he met Thor. 

Natasha was throwing a party and this obnoxious blond guy was outdrinking most the guests. The drinking game he was playing was pretty easy, just drink five glasses of beer faster than the opponent. Tony’s competitive side came out that night. Challenging the tall guy, they ended in a tie the first round. The second round, Tony talked the blond into making each beer a boilermaker. Big mistake on Tony’s part. The blond guy knocked them back with ease, Tony giving up after the third one. Learning the guys name, he couldn’t believe someone named their kid Thor. Also couldn’t believe someone could outdrink him.

Taking another drink, he capped the bottle looking through more pictures. Locking his phone, Tony laid out on his blanket. He started to think if Thor was going to date someone else, then maybe he should let him. It wouldn’t stop him from apologizing and fixing this mess. After a couple hours, Tony fell asleep.

—

Later that night, Thor returned to the apartment with all the lights off. Tony was still out. He decided to wait on the couch incase Tony came home later. Trying to watch tv, all Thor could think about was Tony walking in and if he’d want to avoid him or just let it go. 

The next morning, Thor woke up on the couch. Tony hadn’t come home all night. Hoping it wouldn’t go un read, he sent Tony a text.

'Where are you? I’m sorry, please let me know you are ok.'  
-Thor

Thor texted Bruce next, asking if Tony stayed the night. He got a response right away.

'no?'  
-Bruce

'Did he at least come by last night?'  
-Thor

'No??? was he suppose to?'  
-Bruce

'Will you try calling him? We had a fight yesterday.'  
-Thor

Thor decided to be honest. 

'Not picking up, but I will keep trying and let you know. Need me to come over?'  
-Bruce

Bruce was more Tony’s friend, he felt awkward asking him drop his plans for this. 

'No, just let me know if he picks up. I might go look around for him.'  
-Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to work this chapter out.


	13. Upon Tony's Return

Waking up with a slight hangover, Tony checked his phone before realizing he was in a field next to a lake. It was a little after five p.m. and Tony had hundreds of missed calls and texts. He didn’t know how he was gonna talk his way out of this one. Then he thought 'Maybe I shouldn't.'

On his way home he stopped for a burger, adding a little of the vodka from last night to his soda. Pulling into the parking lot he noticed Steve’s truck parked in a visitor spot. 

“Tony!” Thor looked past Steve at the front door.

Tony looked at the couch, seeing Thor and Steve sitting there. “Hey. Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.” Giving an awkward wave as he went into the kitchen.

“I should go.” Steve said as he and Thor stood up.

“If it’s cool, I’m gonna head to bed. Kind of tired.” Tony went to his room. He knew Thor would want to talk but didn't have the energy for it right now.

“Yeah, I’ll text you later.” Thor closed the door behind Steve. Thor stood there for a minute, not knowing if he should check on Tony. Fuck it, he decided to at least knock on his door. 

“Tony?” The light was on under the door. “Tony, I’m sorry, we don’t have to talk about it now… I’m just glad you’re back.” Thor went to his room. Tony turned his light off when he heard Thor’s door close.

—

Tony woke up that night after a stress dream, he laid in bed for half an hour before getting up for the bathroom. Coming out of the bathroom he thought he heard a noise in Thor’s room, his stomach sank in anxiety. He put he ear closer to Thor’s door and could hear him crying. 

Tony’s heart sank. It had been four weeks of this shit. Maybe he could resolve this some way. Not wanting to, he knocked on Thor’s door.

“Hey, man, everything ok?” Tony waited and saw a light switch on under the door. The door cracked open and Thor barely peaked his head out.

“I was just watching something on my laptop, didn’t mean to wake you.” Tony could see Thor’s eyes were red.

“Really? ‘Cause it kind of sounded like you might have been crying or something.” Tony felt awkward trying to pry this out of his friend. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to wake you.” Thor looked down at the floor, leaning his weight on one foot now.

“Don’t be sorry, man.” Tony paused “I’m getting the feeling I am the one who should be sorry.” Tony rubbed his hand down his face. Thor looked up and finally met Tony’s eyes. Tony stood there not wanting to say what he was about to. “Maybe we should talk about it? I know I’ve been an ass lately and avoiding you. That’s part of the reason you were crying?”

Thor nodded his head. He opened up his door to let Tony into his room. Sitting down on his bed, Thor threw on a shirt. Tony sat in Thor’s desk chair. 

“So what’s up?” Tony didn’t really know how to start. He wish he wasn’t so blunt.

“What’s been up with you?” Thor shot back. “You’ve been doing nothing but sleeping and drinking lately. You won’t talk to me, you’ve avoided me and been sneaking around for no reason Anthony.”

Tony tensed up hearing his full name. There was an awkward silence.

“I miss my friend Tony.” Thor calmed himself down, wanting to ease the tension. “I can hear you have nightmares, I can hear you cry, it makes me sad my friend won’t let me be there to help.”

Tony really wanted to go on the defense but knew this wasn’t the time.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think how this would effect you. Just after the break up I thought I’d be ok, but it didn’t ease my mind. Then last Saturday I saw her already with someone else.” Tony’s voice started to shake. “I just needed my mind off the whole situation.”

“Well let me help you take your mind off it, we don’t have to talk about what happened. But talk to someone. Drinking and sleeping all day isn’t the right way to avoid this Tony.” Thor sat on the edge of his bed leaning into Tony. “We can go back to playing video games and watching movies, anything to help you take your mind off your break up. I just wish you’d let me back in.”

Thor could pull the best hurt puppy look. 

“It’s not that simple, when I broke up with Pepper…” Tony knew he could trust his friend, so why was it hard for him to say? “I felt like we didn’t belong together, not me and her specifically, but just in general.” 

Tony didn’t think he was gay, he felt more in between. He knew he had an attraction towards Thor but he also didn’t want to lose his friendship with him either. 

“I didn’t want to talk about it, because I don’t understand it myself.” Tony was looking off the side. He didn’t want to tell Thor about this. 

Thor leaned on the edge of his bed toward Tony. “Tony,” He placed his hand on Tony’s knee “You know you can tell me anything. But I understand if this is something you would rather work through on your own. Just please don’t shut yourself off from me or your friends anymore.”

Tony was quiet for a minute. “What’s going on with you and Steve?” 

“What does Steven have to do with this? You aren’t jealous are you?” Tony didn’t want to say yes. After a few more minutes of silence. “Anthony, do you ever think about us dating?”

“You know it doesn’t bother me if people talk about us like that. You’re my best friend.” Tony went defensive. 

“I haven’t felt like your best friend for awhile, Anthony.” Thor’s head dropped.

“Thor..” Tony was cut off when Thor looked back up.

“And I didn’t ask if it bothered you, I asked if you thought about it? About us, doing things together, but as a couple?” There was more silence from Tony. Thor sighed. “Tony, I’m not dating Steve. We’re team mates and we’re also friends, he trusted me enough to come out to me. I’ve been talking to him about it, that’s all.” Thor laid back on his bed.

Thor sat back up. “Tony, I’ve learned a lot about myself talking to Steve about what he is going through. We have grown by sharing our problems, I wish you would let me back in. I don’t know what I did for you to shut me out, but if I can fix that then I will. If there is something that I’m missing, then go and talk to someone you can trust, and know I will be here no matter what.” 

Tony sat there thinking harder now. He was losing his friend while in fear of losing his friend. Seeing Thor like this was also upsetting. Tony had been an ass the past month. 

“I’m sorry, Thor.” Tony finally spoke up, very weakly though. “For everything. For our stupid fight yesterday. For ignoring you.” Fuck, the waterworks were starting up. Tony didn’t really let anyone see him cry. Thor pulled Tony in for a hug as he started crying. 

They laid on the bed, Thor holding Tony in his arms until Tony fell asleep. Thor pulled the covers up over both of them. Tony snuggled in closer after Thor turned off the bedside lamp.


	14. Back to Semi-Normal

It had been a week since they made up and Tony had been getting better. He was making more of an effort to be more social and stopped skipping his classes. 

“What do you say we get out of the house today?” Tony sat down next to Thor on the couch, leaning into his friend, his leg slouched over the arm rest. “We can walk to the mall, walk around, maybe see a movie?” Tony was looking up at Thor. “Or maybe we could get a bunch of dvd’s from that used book store, have a movie night tonight. Kind of old school. Get pizza, some sodas, beer, I mean if you have nothing going on…” Tony cut himself off. “Sorry I’m rambling.” Now facing the tv.

“That would be fun, it’s a very nice day out.” Thor smiled at him. “Did you have any movie in mind?”

“Not really, we could just play it by ear. What ever is playing when we get there is fine with me.” Tony was watching the TV, there were British people talking about fucking a pig. “Thor, what the fuck are you watching?”

“It’s called ‘Blackmirror.’ Natasha told me about it.” Thor grabbed the remote and chose something else to watch. “I don’t feel like watching a man fuck a pig.” 

“Yeah, well no one should.” Tony quipped.

Thor had missed this. Being able to talk and share things with his friend. Having Tony there to be on his side. 

“Your beard is looking nice.” Thor smiled down at Tony.

“Yeah, I’m gonna let it grow in a little before I shave it. Wanna try something new out.” Tony was rubbing his chin.

“Give me a minute to get dressed and we can head out.” Thor went into his room, he was still wearing his sweat pants and a hoodie from that morning. Thor came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans, gray long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up and flip flops. His hair being pulled back in a loose pony tail.

“Are you wearing… you’re wearing my cologne?” Tony asked while locking the door to the apartment.

“Maybe.” Thor took Tony’s sunglasses from him putting them on. When Tony tried to get them back, Thor held the glasses out of his smaller friends reach. After Tony’s joke protest Thor finally relented but his smile didn’t waver.

Tony just rolled his eyes as they walked down the stairs of the apartment building. They cut across the park heading towards the mall. Walking through the entrance of the mall, Tony could see Pepper and Natasha walking ahead of them.

Tony started slowing down, pulling out his phone, he pretended to read a text.

“Why are you walking so slow?” Thor noticed the spot of red hair and Natasha in front them. He figured Tony still felt awkward around Pepper. “Have you not talked to Pepper since you two broke up? It’s been almost two months.”

“No, I haven’t talked to her since then. Quite honestly I still don’t want to talk to her.” Tony sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket admitting defeat.

“So what do you do when you do see her somewhere on campus? She works at the grocery store we shop at.” 

“I just duck down or hide, or walk a different way. I have been late to many classes.” Tony pushed his sunglasses back up his nose. “Also, I just shop on days she doesn’t work.”

“So that’s why you wouldn’t go there Saturday. Dude, just talk to her. Be polite and then go about your day. Not that hard.” Thor shrugged. He knew Tony was more worried of causing a scene than anything else. However he still knew Tony had to face his obstacles. 

“You’re right, just right now I’m trying to focus on other things so could we just indulge my immature side and avoid talking to her?” Tony’s hands were making so many gestures. Thor couldn’t help but smile.

“Fine, we can walk slower.” Thor playfully punched Tony’s arm. 

They walked in silence for a little while before Tony spoke up. “What if I go see someone about what’s going on in my life? The school has a counseling service, I could just go and see, I don’t know.” Tony pretended to check his phone.

“Anthony, I think that’s a great idea.” Thor had a huge smile on his face now.

“Well if I do,” Tony hesitated “… If I did go, and still have a bad dream, will you still chill with me when I wake up at night?” Tony stopped, looking up at Thor.

“Is that why you’re nervous?” Tony nodded. “Of course You can still wake me up at night. I told you I would always be there when you need me.” Thor put his arm around Thor as they started walking again.

Tony slouched down, a little embarrassed. 

—

Tony Stark was surrounded by darkness. Voices were calling up to him as he looked up to the sky. A hole was forming above him. An arm grabbed onto his leg.

“You could have prevented this Tony.” A soldier was looking up to him. Overhead he heard a buzzing sound. Another man with gold horns was leading an army through the hole. Looking back down the soldier was dead. Another man ran past him, shot down by the invading army.

Tony ran to his side, realizing he himself was wearing an odd suit of armor. He knelt down by the man shot down. He was wearing an odd mask, red all over but two big white eyes broke up a pattern. Removing the mask, the man grabbed Tony’s arm.

“We failed.” The dying man was trembling as Tony removed the mask. He was a young man, Probably no older than 16, brown hair and brown eyes. “He’s coming and you lead him right to us!” The young man wiped a bloody hand across Tony’s helmet. Tony couldn’t make out the symbol on the young man’s chest.

“Tony.” Across a field was Thor holding out his hand. The field was then shot to hell with explosive fire. Tony was blown back form the explosive force. 

Regaining consciousness, Tony sat up removing the metal helmet casing his head. A tall man silhouetted by the fire walked towards Tony. Punching him across the face, Tony was then grabbed by the back of his hair being held up to see the Earth before him. 

“Only you Stark. You were able to find me and open the door.” The man who had Tony by the back of the head knelt down talking in Tony’s ear. He was showing him the army invading the Earth, explosions and fire lighting up continents. He threw Tony down. He was a taller man, a purple tint to his skin. Draped in gold, he stood over Tony Stark. “You opened the door Tony.” 

Tony woke up in a cold sweat. His stress dreams were getting worst. At this point he expected Thor to be awake, but after the past couple of weeks he didn’t know what to do. Tony got up and walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. 

On his way back to his room he noticed Thor’s light on under the door. Thinking over of what Thor told him earlier, Tony decided to check on his room mate. Knocking on his door Tony wanted to avoid another conversation.

The door opened quickly this time, Thor standing shirtless in a pair of boxers. 

“Anthony, did you have another nightmare?” Thor already knew the answer.

Tony nodded, and Thor let him in his room. Thor put on a hoodie and got back in his bed, sitting up.

“Did you want to talk about it?”

“We can, I’d kind of like to just watch some tv right now if that’s cool? Calm down some.” Tony sat next to Thor in his bed and they flipped through to see what was on tv.

They found a movie neither of them have seen before, which is odd considering Tony’s huge movie collection. He recognized Keanu Reeves, but he was playing a lawyer while his wife was going crazy. 

Thor stretched out, taking his hoodie off. His eyes were starting to become heavy. “Are you feeling better?” letting out a yawn.

“Yeah, was just caught up in the movie. Probably should let you get to bed.” Tony snapped out of his thought. 

“You could sleep in here, I mean if you like?” Thor looked up at Tony, who was taken back a bit.

“Sure. I mean, already starting to fall asleep myself. Would rather just pass out than walk all the way back to my room.” Tony said sarcastically. He stretched out in the bed, laying next to his friend. “You mind if we talk in the morning?”

“Sounds good, Tony.” Thor turned off the tv. He then rolled over on his stomach drifting off, Tony soon behind him.

Thor woke up with a weight on top of him. Tony’s head was buried into his chest and his arm wrapped around him. Thor was tempted to run his fingers through Tony’s hair. He laid there for a few minutes when Tony moved off him, but still snuggled in next to his body. Thor looked down at Tony for awhile, then decided to make breakfast before he woke up.

A few minutes later Tony was awake in a bed, but not his. Another stress dream, he rubbed his hand down his face. He grabbed what he thought was his shirt and headed to the bathroom. He could smell the breakfast cooking. 

“Finally, you’re up.” Thor smiled. Thor also noticed how his shirt draped over Tony’s body. “The breakfast was about to be done, thought I’d have to drag you out.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, noticing his shirt was too big for him. “Your bed is just too comfortable to leave.” Tony sat down with a coffee checking his phone. 

“I wish we didn’t have to.” Thor let that slip, hoping Tony didn’t notice. “How do you feel? After your dream last night, I mean?” 

Not wanting to go back on his promise, Tony decided to talk about a nightmare. “I feel better, at the time it was awful.” He sipped his coffee. “In short the dream was just about… losing people. Being alone. Just stressful things.”

“Just stressful things? Losing people sounds like much more than stress?” Thor piled the eggs onto a plate before facing Tony. “Who are you afraid of losing?”

“Well usually…” Tony paused, looking down at his coffee. “Usually my dreams are just about letting people down, or losing people close to me, but in a social sense. Last night I lost someone close to me and it was my fault. I don’t know how to explain it really, it just feels like somethings waiting around the corner.” 

“Anthony, I’m sorry.” 

“I mean, It’s just a dream.” Tony wanted to lighten the mood. “Thanks for helping me get back to sleep man. I’m gonna take a shower.”

Thor sat there for a moment, not really knowing what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, been a weird week. The Story is coming to its end.


	15. Thor's Big Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and friends go to Thor's hockey game.

“Bruce is on his way over, too bad you can’t pregame with us.” Tony opened a beer.

“There will be plenty of time to celebrate after the game.” Thor sounded confident. Tonight was a special night for Thor. A recruiter was coming to his hockey game. So far the team has had a winning season, but Thor was being singled out. He had a chance to go pro.

Thor’s phone buzzed. “Steven is on his way to pick me up.” He checked a few more things on his phone. “Were you driving with someone to the stadium, or walking?” 

“Probably be easier to walk to the stadium and hitch a ride to the party after.” Tony dropped onto the couch checking his phone. 

“Make sure you wear your prettiest make up, no one will pick up that ugly mug.” Thor came up behind Tony and gave him a playful punch in the arm. “Your beard looks weird. Nice, but weird.” Tony had let his facial hair grow in a bit but kept it trimmed. Not like Thor’s full on bush of a beard.

“Thought I’d try something… weird.” Tony flipped Thor off, playfully. 

Thor’s phone buzzed again. “Steven’s waiting outside for me, I’ll catch a ride with him to the after party.” Thor patted Tony on the shoulder as he walked past the couch. 

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“See you at the game Tony.” Thor smiled back at him before he headed out.

“Good luck man! You’re gonna kill’em!” Tony finished off his beer. 

—

Tony and Bruce found Natasha, saving them seats in the stands. Tony handed Natasha a hot chocolate, sitting next to her pulling the top off his own. He pulled out his flask.

“Someone’s back from the dead.” Nat said, grabbing Tony’s flask, pouring it into her drink. Nat hadn’t seen Tony in awhile, but Thor let her know he was going to be there. “You look weird with a beard.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, grabbing his flask back. “Been hiding in my mansion, growing my fingers nails and hair out. Howard Hughes style.” Tony winked as he poured some of the flask into his own drink. Offering it to Bruce, he declined. 

The teams came out of the locker room and players took their place on ice. Of course Thor had to find Tony in the crowd and wave, Nat giving Tony a look.

“Don’t say anything.” Tony blushed and sipped his drink. Nat just smiled returning her focus back to the rink.

The game started off rough, but after half time Thor wiped the ice with the other team. Thor couldn’t help but slam a few players into the wall near their seats. 

“Is it odd I enjoy watching him slam these wimps into the wall?” Natasha sipped her coco.

“Might be just a little odd. Not as odd as Tony’s beard though.” Bruce smiled. 

“They should get you out there Banner. You’d be in the penalty box in the first minute, but not before breaking some of the other players.” Tony gave Bruce a playful shove.

“Oh fuck.” Nat called attention back to the game. Tony and Bruce looked forward to see a player from the other team pushing Thor. The player got his helmet off and threw it, hitting Thor in the chest. Thor barely flinched. Thankfully for Thor’s sake a ref came over, whistle blaring and penalized the other team. 

“Even when some dick is throwing his helmet at him, Thor’s a giant teddy bear about it.” Bruce smiled, sipping his coffee. 

Tony just smirked, but his leg started bouncing in anxiety. “Please, if Thor wanted to he could lay that guy out.” Tony was a little grateful that the incident didn’t escalate into a fight.

After a brief time out, the other team started making a come back. With a little less than a minute left, Thor managed to get the puck scoring his teams winning goal.

A huge weight lifted in Tony’s stomach, relieved for his friend. After the buzzer the team cleared the rink, people standing up to leave. 

“Thor and Steve will meet us at the after party.” Nat put her phone away. “Since Bruce was the only one not having fun, you can drive us.” Nat looked over to Bruce, handing him her keys. 

—

The party was already in full swing when the three arrived. Nat wandered off to find the drinks. Bruce and Tony were finishing an argument, one that didn’t even sound like English to Nat, that started in the car ride. Over Bruce’s shoulder, Tony saw Pepper walk in the front door. His stomach sank a little bit, since he hasn’t seen her since they broke up.

Eventually Thor and Steve walked in, Tony noticed Steve had a girl with him. Thor joined Bruce and Tony as Steve and his date went to find the drinks. Seeing Tony empty handed, Thor offered to get them both a drink.

“How are you man? Haven’t seen you in awhile.” Clint walked up to Tony.

“Good days, bad days. As it happens. You?”

“I’d say about an 8. Where’s Thor, usually he’s following you around like a lost puppy.” Barton took a sip from his drink and Tony just rolled his eyes.

“He doesn’t always follow me around.” Tony smirked. “Thor’s getting us drinks.” He said that last sentence quickly and under his breath.

Thor walked over, two drinks in hand, while they were talking. 

“Speak of the lost puppy.” Barton put his hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Congrats on the win big guy.” 

“Who lost their puppy?” Thor looked confused, looking around the party for a dog. 

“That lady right over there.” Tony pointed towards the first girl he saw. “Maybe whoever finds it could claim a handsome reward.” Tony took his drink. 

“If I couldn’t tell you were fucking with me, I might actually try to find a dog.” Thor smiled, sipping his drink, still tempted to look for a dog. 

“Nah, just messing around man.” Tony pushes his shoulder into Thor. 

The party went on into the night, both Thor and Tony getting distracted by various people. Tony got caught in a conversation with Bruce and Clint when he started to notice Thor talking to a girl. Even though he couldn’t make out what they were saying he could tell she was flirting with Thor. 

“Yeah man.” Tony doesn’t know what he is agreeing to, he just sees Thor talking to someone else.

“Then I became governor today.” Clint said sarcastically. 

“Yeah, do it.” Tony wasn’t paying attention.

Looking over to Bruce. “He totally has a thing for Thor, he’s not even paying attention now. Seems like he’s a little jealous of that girl.”

“I told you, when they decided to be roommates they would end up..” Bruce was then cut off.

“Wait what? I don’t have a thing for Thor.” Tony took heavy sip of his drink. 

“Right, you haven’t taken your eyes off him since he walked away.” Barton sipped his drink, smirking.

“It’s just been awhile since I’ve been out. I’m nervous.” Which was true. Ever since Tony made up with Thor they’ve been more inseparable than ever when they’re out together. Finishing his drink, he walked off to get another one.

Later in the night, Tony wandered out to the back porch looking off in the night. He use to like parties, but this one just seem too crowded. Too many people trying to pry into his life. 

“There you are.” Tony was greeted by Thor’s smile. “I was hoping you hadn’t hooked up with anyone and ran off.”

“You know me too well.” Tony finished his drink. “Thought I’d give you some space with that girl hitting on you earlier. You get her number?”

Thor sighed, shaking his head with a smirk. “No, I actually had to turn her down.” Thor leaned on the porch railing.

“Oh yea? What for?” Tony was trying to not to seem too eager to pry.

“Well,” Thor looked around then back to Tony. “I think I like someone already. However, I do not know if they truly are oblivious that I like them the same way or might not be ready to act on their feelings.” Thor gave Tony a smile that felt warmer than usual.

‘That couldn’t be anymore obvious.’ The thought ran through Tony’s mind. 

“Well, what if that person did act on their feelings? I mean, what if they thought acting on those feelings could change things for the worst though, or that they… ” Tony was cut off by a kiss before he could ramble any further.

Tony closed his eyes, enjoying the stubble from Thor’s beard before Thor pulled out of the kiss. 

“What if I acted on my feelings, on their behalf?” Thor looked into Tony’s eyes. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for that.” Tony spoke so low it was almost whispered. 

“It just felt right tonight. Anthony, I…” Thor was cut off, his face turned to annoyance, when they both heard the door open to the back porch. Lucky for them the porch wrapped around and they were around the corner, however they still both pulled apart.

“Here they are.” Clint said coming around the corner. He was followed by Steve and Natasha. “Man of the hour hiding away.” 

Thor patted Clint on the shoulder, feigning interest. “The other team did put up a fight.” He looked at Tony. “But they were no real match against the Hammer!” Tony noticed his voice was filled with excitement and energy now. It threw him off, that Thor could be soft spoken and intimate and change so quickly. 

“Come on, most the guest left, so we’re going to start a movie.” Nat invited everyone back inside.

“Yea sure, we’ll be there in a minute.” Thor turned back to Tony while the others went back inside. “Hey.” Thor couldn’t help but smile. “I know we got interrupted, let’s continue this when we get back to apartment?”

Tony was puzzled that Thor had to ask. “Of course.” Tony lightly grabbed Thor’s hand in his then let go in case anyone turned around. 

Thor picked a spot on the couch making sure to leave a spot for Tony, who went off to get them refills. 

“Beer for you, decided on a soda for myself.” Tony handed him his drink and sat down. Thor noticed Tony hadn’t been drinking as much as he normally would lately.

Nat turned the light down and as the movie played, Thor couldn’t keep himself from nudging Tony’s foot with his own. Tony put his drink on the coffee table and decided to lean against Thor. The movie was ok, but the night was catching up with him.

Thor nudged Tony awake. During his groggy state of mind, Tony wrapped an arm around Thor closely until he realized they were heading to Steve’s car. They both got in the back seat, Steve dropping them off at their place.

Once Steve’s car was out of view, Thor started to carry him up the stairs, but instead Tony decided to piggy back Thor up the stairs to their apartment. Trying to unlock their front door, Tony kept distracting Thor by nibbling at his ear. “Let me sleep in your room tonight?” Tony asked, almost unsure.

“Of course.” Finally getting the door open. Thor marched straight for his room dropping Tony on his bed. Tony started taking off his clothes, starting with his shoes. Once his shoes were off, Thor reached for his zipper, pulling Tony’s jeans off him “Someone’s eager.” Tony smirked.

“It was literally like waiting for a birthday present.” Thor felt dorky for saying that. Once out of his own clothes, Thor kissed Tony pushing him into the bed. Tony ran his hand up the back of Thor’s neck and into his long blond hair. 

“You know we might just both be a little drunk…” Tony’s anxiety started creeping up. He was looking up at Thor, hoping he wouldn’t get annoyed. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Tony.” Thor was still saddled over Tony, pinning him down lightly. Tony pulled Thor back in for a kiss. “Although I could get use to seeing you under me like this.”

After half an hour of making out and rolling around in Thor’s bed, they both were getting a little tired. 

“Why don’t we sleep some and continue this in the morning, yeah?” Thor was laying on his back, eyes closed. Tony was in the crook of his arm rubbing tiny circles in his chest hair. With that, they both drifted off to a content sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I could update, computer troubles. But here's a big one.


	16. The Morning After Thor's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Thor wake up together after a night of cuddling.

Tony woke up, snug next to a warm body. Finally coming to, he then realized he had been curled up to Thor’s chest, drooling no less. He tried reaching for something to wipe up his drool when a strong arm pulled him back down. 

Thor let out a soft growl as he pulled himself and Tony onto their sides. Thor then draped a leg over Tony’s lower half. After a few minutes Thor let out a soft snore. 

Tony decided he could get use to this, drifting back into his own sleep. 

It was an hour later Tony awoke again, this time to something grinding against, and occasionally poking into his ass. Not really knowing what to do he tried to pry away at first, as well he also had to piss. 

“Thor? Come on, I got to piss man.” Tony was doing his best to get up.

“Are you coming back?” Thor softly let out.

“I won’t if I piss your bed man.” Tony was finally let free to the bathroom. 

Afterwards, he debated rather or not to go back to Thor’s room or his own. He was nervous that one night of cuddling wasn’t anything to Thor. Maybe Thor had already fallen back to sleep and forgot about him. 

They both had been drinking, Thor was in a good mood. All they ended up doing was making out and falling asleep together.

Not letting his anxiety get the best of him, Tony walked back into the room, Thor was laying on his stomach. He decided to cuddle up next to him hoping Thor would take the bait. Closing his eyes, Tony felt a heavy arm wrap around him. Once a subtle grinding rubbed against him, he fell back into a sleep.

Tony was awake again, this time alone. Looking at the red sheets he remembered he was in Thor’s room. He realized he had a morning wood, not knowing where Thor was, Tony debated to sneak into his own room or just wait it out. 

Tony decided to get up and head to his own room, walking into the hall a toilet flushed and Thor walked out of the bathroom physically bumping into him. Tony blushed, when Thor looked down at what was poking into him and then smiling at Tony.

“I was hoping you would still be in bed, Tony.” Thor purred embracing him, putting his hands around Tony waist, pulling him closer. 

“I didn’t know where you went off to, thought you might be up.” Tony noticed Thor’s eye contact was intense right now. Making up an excuse “I was gonna grab a water…”

“Grab me one too.” Thor cut Tony off, he gave Tony a hard pat on his ass disappearing back into his room.

Tony left the bottles on the end table, when an arm pulled him into a warm body. 

“So are we, like a thing now?” Tony asked, contently melting into Thor’s arms.

“We did get very ‘handsy' last night.” Thor started kissing into Tony’s neck. “You don’t seem to be running away as I maul you right now, maybe we are a thing? I wouldn’t mind being more than a thing.”

Tony leaned his head back as Thor kissed his neck. Eventually Thor settled down about to nod off again, Tony still wrapped in his arms. 

“What time is it?” Tony was trying to keep himself awake.

“1 or 2 I think.” Thor didn’t even bother looking at his phone, content with where he was.

“How about we get up, get some food and talk about… this? Us.” Tony was being pulled closer into Thor. 

“We could talk about us, right here.” Thor nipped at Tony’s ear, his hand teasing Tony’s waistband. 

“Are you sure? All we’ve done today is give each other hickeys.” Tony buried his head in the crook of Thor’s neck. “I can’t believe I’m the one saying this but we should have that talk with our clothes on.” 

“You’re right. I’ve just wanted to hold you like this for awhile.” Thor pulled Tony in tighter, letting out a content growl. 

Eventually they rolled out of bed. Thor walked to the kitchen so Tony decided to take a shower. Letting the water run over him, he opened his eyes to a nude Thor closing the shower curtain behind him.

“Walk right on in, no big deal.” Tony said half seriously.

He was met with a smile and Thor wrapping his arms around him under the nozzle. “I was hoping you didn’t mind, but I can step out if you want. Throw a naked wet man out into the cold.” Thor pouted.

“It’s fine.” Tony kissed him. “Let’s just be quick, I’m hungry.” They finished showering off. Of course Thor’s hands started to wander. Once Thor had shampoo in his hair and his eyes close, Tony decided to repay the favor and lightly grabbed his cock. Thor just smiled, he would get Tony back for that. Once they were dry, which Thor insisted on drying off Tony. 

“I can dry myself off man.” Tony protested, drying off his own legs. Thor was working on Tony’s hair.

“Yeah, but this just keeps giving me a good reason to have my hands on you.” Thor winked.

Once they were dry, they went off to their own rooms to dress. 

“That my sweatshirt?” Thor asked, noticing an oversize hoodie when Tony walked into the living room.

Tony just shrugged. “I can’t remember where I got it.”

“It’s a dress on you.” Thor smiled. For some reason he enjoyed seeing his clothes on Tony. “You also don’t play hockey.” Thor put his arms around Tony’s waist pulling him close.

“Well they say support the athletics and all.” Tony smirked. “Maybe you can show me your staff sometime.” Tony pulled away heading towards the front door, pulling Thor by the hand.

“It’s a stick, not a staff.” Thor laughed.

“Don’t sell yourself short, I felt it grinding against me this morning.” He smirked before putting his sunglasses on. Thor closed the door behind them.


	17. So They Talk

They settled on their usual Thai place. The quiet atmosphere and their usual corner table would give them enough privacy to talk. After placing an order, Thor was about to get a beer when he noticed Tony order a pot of hot tea. They ended up sharing the pot of tea. 

Still wearing his sunglasses, Tony was slouched in the corner of the booth his leg taking up the rest of the seat. Thor sitting across from him, reached over the table to remove the sunglasses. Tony made a pouty face.

“So…” Thor said with a warm smile. He didn’t really know where to start but neither did Tony.

“So…” Tony sipped his tea. After a short silence they both spoke at the same time.

“How long have you been into me?”  
“You sure you’re comfortable?”

“You go first Tony.” They both smiled, Tony ran a hand down his face. Thor was still holding Tony’s sunglasses. 

“How long have you wanted to… you know, be more than friends?” Tony felt a little awkward being so up front.

Thor smiled a softer smile and placed the sunglasses on the table. Sipping his tea, he started thinking. “Maybe three or four months after we started living together.” He looked down at his tea a little embarrassed. “I was actually going to tell you but you started dating Pepper.” 

“Thor…” Tony didn’t know what to say. “When were you going to tell me? I started dating Pepper five months after we moved in together.” Tony had a confused look on his face. 

It was actually the worst timing for Thor. 

—  
A year ago:

“You know you got to tell him.” Nat handed Thor the joint. They were smoking, laying on her bed. Music softly playing in the background. “You guys hang out all the time, honestly I thought when you two moved in that was your way of telling people you guys were together. It’s not like he needs a roommate to split the bills.”

Thor exhaled passing the joint back. “I think it’s just a crush, it will go away on its own.” Thor looked over at Nat.

“It’s not a cold.” Nat laughed a little. “You guys live together, it’s just going to get worst if you don’t do something. Where is Tony anyway?” Passing the joint back.

“He’s working in the lab on campus. He wants to get some work done so we can go to the movies Friday night.” Thor blushed. 

“See, that sounds like a date night.” Nat joked. She smiled looking over at Thor. “Just tell him. You’ve been talking about him for the past month and if I have to hear how good his ass looks one more time…”

“I only talked about that once and I was drunk.” Thor defended himself. “But he does have a nice ass.” He then smiled finishing off the joint. Nat gave him a look. “Fine I’ll tell him.”

Friday came around and Thor decided to tell Tony. They still had plans to go to the movies, but Thor thought about cooking dinner for them before hand. His phone buzzed.

“If you’re calling to cancel, I’m going to draw on your face when you go to bed.” Thor smiled as he answered the phone. 

“Even better. I got us a double date.” From the sound of Tony’s voice, he was eating chips or something. “This girl, Pepper she wanted to see the same movie and had the night off. She also has a friend, newly single. Jane Foster, studying astronomy or something, but she’s super smart and already making huge strides.”

Thor’s heart sank a little. “Yeah, sounds good.” He turned off the stove and started cleaning up the ingredients he was preparing. 

“Great! I’m about to head your way. Pick you up and we’ll pick up the girls on the way. We can get dinner at that Mexican place right next to the theatre.” Tony sounded excited. He hung up and for the first time Thor felt alone in the apartment.  
—

“Jesus, Thor. You had a whole fucking thing planned and I ruined it.” Tony was sitting normal in the booth leaning over the table. His attitude changed into panic. He got up from the table. 

“Tony…” Thor looked confused.

“Just. I don’t… bathroom.” Tony walked away. A few minutes passed and the waiter brought the food to the table. Thor decided to get up and check on Tony, but he wasn’t in the bathroom. Thor walked back into the main room of the restaurant then crossed over to the bar. 

“Give me what he’s having.” Thor sat next to Tony. “You know I’m not upset anymore about it.” He looked to Tony but Tony didn’t want to look back. 

“It’s just, such a dick move.” Tony sipped his whiskey, his eyes were red. “Always the smartest guy in the room and I’m also the biggest idiot.” Tony raised his hand to his mouth. 

“Tony, you didn’t know.” Thor sipped the whiskey given to him.

“Stop. Stop making excuses for me. You’re always apologizing to yourself for what I do.” Tony looked at Thor, his eyes red almost crying. “I’m the one who should apologize to you. If we’re going to do this… be together as a couple.” Tony had trouble finding the words. “I want to be with you Thor. I just want to do it right.” 

“You will do it right.” Thor was serious. “You’ve fucked up before, but that hasn’t driven me away Anthony.” Thor took Tony’s hand. “I’m with you.”

“I promise you Thor. I won’t fuck this up.”

“I know you won’t. You have me now.” Thor’s smile was infectious. “Come on, our foods getting cold and you probably drank too many of those while moping.” Thor gestured to Tony’s empty glass.

They went back to their table and ate. Both feeling a lot better. They talked like they normally would, about classes that annoyed them, Tony talked about what he was working on and Thor talking about possibly being groomed to go pro. On their second pot of tea they changed the conversation back to their relationship.

“Part of the reason me and Pepper broke up… I knew I didn’t care about her the way I should have. It felt like I was distracting myself.” Tony sipped his tea. “It felt like when ever I was with her I always found a way to bring you up into conversation. I couldn’t do that to her anymore. I shouldn’t have to begin with. I care about you Thor. I think I was just scared of hurting you and pushing you away. It also doesn’t help being a Stark and worrying about some kind of media ambush. ” 

Thor thought about the last run in Tony had with a reporter. Part of the reason Tony was at this school was the small town atmosphere. No one really knew he was even here. Tony got to be a normal college student. There was a day that someone showed up to their apartment. Ringing the door bell and knocking like crazy. When Thor answered the man tried to barge in past Thor. Tony hid in his room, but Thor basically knocked the guy on his ass. He told him he didn’t even know who Tony Stark was and that if he came around like that again, it’d be the ass kicking of a century, which Tony wouldn’t have minded seeing. Thor even grabbed the guys camera and threw it off the ledge into the parking lot. Of course Tony’s dad wasn’t too happy about the incident but managed to keep his son and Thor out of a court house. 

“I understand Tony, but making mistakes shouldn’t keep you from moving on.” Thor reached across the table. 

“Moving on together?” Tony grabbed Thor’s hand.

“Moving on together.” Thor smiled. The owner of the restaurant came to their table at this moment.

“Celebrating something special? You two have been coming here for a year now. Let me get you some Mango Rice and some shots, yeah? I know this one loves our bourbon.” She gestured to Tony. Tony looked at Thor and he nodded to the owner. “Wonderful! It will be on me.” With that she walked away smiling ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? About to wrap it up.


	18. A Man in His Pocket

A week had gone by since their talk. Not wanting let others know quite yet, that they were finally a couple, the two would steal kisses in stairwells. They would hold hands when no one was around. Tony would always find himself cuddled up to Thor in his bed, even if he came in late after working in the lab on campus. 

Tony always smiled when Thor would let out a soft growl pulling him under the covers. One night after his practice however, Thor decided to visit Tony in the lab after hours.

“Anthony, I have brought you coffee.” Thor grinned. “I also brought you a cookie.” Thor walked over to where Tony was working. 

“Thor, check this out.” Tony took the cookie, pointing towards a small circuit board and speaker. “Introduce yourself.” 

“Hello, Mister Odinson. My name is Jarvis. Mister Stark has told me a lot about you.” The voice came from the small speaker.

“Programmed, told about. Same difference.” Tony started to blush. “I created an A.I. Or at least started to.” 

Tony couldn’t help but smile, he sat back in his chair.

“Why is it british?” Thor smirked.

“I don’t know. It just, seems sophisticated.” Tony sipped his coffee. “Right now it only knows a limited amount of knowledge, I gave it, well Jarvis why don’t you explain yourself?” Tony Asked towards the speaker. 

“Mr. Stark has programmed me with the encyclopedia, an amount of information of his friends and acquaintances. Soon I should have, what Mister Stark called, wireless access.” 

“Right now it only knows what I program, but it can learn through interaction! The other night I was listening to Back in Black. The next morning, I asked him if he remembered any of the songs, and he recited the whole album, word for word. I’m going to try to get him hooked to the internet so he can have a wider world to learn on his own.” Tony was grinning ear to ear. “It has access to radio waves for right now. Watch this, ‘Jarvis, play 105.9” 

“Yes sir.” Music began playing through the tiny speaker.

“I’m going to try to program him into a phone, or take apart a phone and put him in that. I don’t know yet, something where I make an interactive pocket version of him.” Thor loved it when Tony had this much enthusiasm.

“So you want a man in your pocket?” Thor came up behind Tony in his chair. 

“Well, I wouldn’t oppose to a pocket sized Thor.” Tony grinned, leaning his head back into the embrace. 

Thor pulled Tony out of his chair into his body, putting his arms around him. Toto’s Africa was playing over the tiny speaker. Thor and Tony swayed to the music, while Tony rested his head on the taller man’s chest.

While they were dancing, both their eyes closed, Bruce walked in. Seeing the two sharing a private moment, he smiled and backed out of the room. This is a secret Bruce wouldn’t mind keeping for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty soft boiled. The next chapter gets a little R rated. Just be warned, the next chapter is super R rated.


	19. Well, They've Been Dating Officially

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some sex in it. You've been warned.

On Thor’s off day, while Tony was most likely in a lab on campus, he cleaned the apartment for them. Lighting a few candles around the house, he decided to try making gourmet burgers from a video he found online. He was going to give Tony a candle lit dinner that night. 

When Tony walked through the door, he was greeted to mood lighting, soft music playing on his record player and Thor with his hair done in a pony tail, with a small braid pushed behind his ear. He was wearing a loose fitting long sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans, remaining barefoot.

“Anthony. Wasn’t expecting you for a little longer. The foods almost ready.” He smiled.

Taken a little off guard, Tony had been stuck in a lab all night. “Smells amazing in here. Did you make burgers?” Tony walked over to kiss Thor. 

“Maybe.” Thor grinned “I was trying something new with them though.” He also took the time to peel and slice potatoes to make french fries making his own seasoning for them. 

“Let me go get cleaned up, yea? Don’t want to get greasy hands all over you. Not yet any way.” He smirked walking off to his room. He returned with clean hands, wearing a black T-shirt over a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans himself. Tony walked up behind Thor, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“You made fries?” He had to stand on his toes to look over Thor’s shoulders. 

Smiling, Thor turned around and kissed Tony. “You’re always eating those greasy burgers from Burger King. I thought I’d make you something worth while.”

“It’s not too late for you to try culinary school.” Tony smiled, this time dodging a kiss to grab a fry.

With the food ready, they sat at the table, a candle lit between them. They both talked about their day, Tony still working out his A.I. Thor letting him know he was nervous not hearing back from the recruiter who came to his game. 

Eventually moving to the couch, Tony finished off his wine when Thor basically pinned him down. “I’ve been waiting to make out with you all day.” Thor smiled before moving down Tony’s neck. Tony noticed Thor’s attitude tonight was softer. Thor was being sweeter and taking his time, nipping and kissing at Tony’s neck.

“You’re going to leave hickeys.” Tony smiled at the embrace.

“Good, people need to know you belong to someone. It’d be even better if they knew you were mine.” Thor smiled before kissing Tony’s lips again. Thor’s possessiveness was too cute. 

“What if I’m ready?” Tony’s voice hitched, but still a whisper. “You know, for…” Tony started to blush. Up until now, all they’ve done is hand stuff, maybe a couple surprise blow jobs. 

“Ready? Ready for what?” Thor purred. He knew what Tony was talking about but wanted him to say it.

“Going to make me say it?” Tony was blushing harder, biting his bottom lip. “I want you to fuck me.”

Grinning hard. “That mouth of yours Tony.” With that, Thor picked Tony up, Tony’s legs wrapping around Thor’s waist. Carrying him to the bedroom, Tony nipped at Thor’s ear. Thor dropped Tony on his bed, unbuttoning Tony’s jeans and pulling them down he noticed a familiar pattern of little storm clouds and lightning bolts. “You’re wearing my boxers?” 

Removing his shirt. “Am I? Could have sworn they were mine.” Tony grinned, unbuttoning Thor’s jeans.

“You don’t wear boxers. I thought I lost those, how long have you had them?” Thor pinned Tony to the bed kissing at his neck.

“Maybe I saw them on the bathroom floor and snagged them… about a month ago.” Tony pulled at the hem of Thor’s shirt. Finally getting it off the blond.

“You’re terribly kinky and a thief.” Thor smiled down at Tony. “Might have to punish you for that. You ever bottom before Tony?”

Tony looked up at Thor. “Not… not really. Nothings ever gone beyond hand jobs or a blowie. Have you?” Tony was a little embarrassed. Thor ran a finger under Tony’s chin.

“I might have. Along time ago back in high school at home.” Thor had experience in this field, but didn’t want to discuss his previous relationships. “If it’s too much I can bottom.” 

“No!” Tony stopped Thor. “I mean, I want you Thor. I can take you.” Tony started playing with Thor’s dick through his boxers. Thor closed his eyes letting out a soft growl. 

“We’ll have to go slow. At least for tonight, I don’t want to hurt you.” Thor was still grinning, but he was genuine. Tony had a nice cock but Thor was the bigger of the two. “Ill get the lube, but I’m gonna have to start slowly, Anthony. Lay back.” 

Tony just nodded in agreement, laying on his back he removed his boxers. When Thor turned his sight back on Tony, he was overcome with his own desire. “Just seeing you on my bed like this…” Thor lubed his fingers. “I’m going to get you ready Anthony.” With that Thor slipped a finger in Tony’s hole, kissing him through the moan. 

“Fuck, Thor.” Tony’s breath was hitched. 

“That’s the idea.” Thor entered a second finger, Tony groaning into Thor’s kiss. After a few minutes of Thor preparing Tony. “You think you’re ready?”

“Yes!” Tony hated sounding too eager. Thor grabbed a condom, slipping it on. He added more lube to his hand and lubed his dick.

“I’m going to start off slow, Anthony. I need you tell me if I’m pushing too hard.” With that, Thor lined up his member with Tony’s hole and started pushing in, Holding Tony’s legs as he went. Tony let out a small moan. “Everything feel alright?”

Tony nodded. “Good.” Thor purred. He started pushing more. Getting his dick half way in, he started pulling out with Tony whined. 

“Thor, please… You won’t hurt me.” With that Tony grabbed his own cock starting to stroke himself when Thor grabbed Tony’s hand and pinned it back.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself Anthony.” He started pushing himself back in. Tony whined even harder. “I’ll let you cum when I’m ready.”

In a soft voice Tony let out “yes sir.” That got Thor’s attention. Thor pushed in deeper, every now and then pulling out slightly. Once he got himself all the way in he started thrusting softly.

“You feel ok Anthony?” Thor was pulling out and pushing back in at a slow pace. Tony nodded. “Good. Now you can stroke your cock, but you aren’t allowed to cum until I say so.” With that Tony started stroking himself but slowly. After ten or fifteen minutes went by of Thor thrusting softly into him Tony stopped. “Why’d you stop Anthony?” Thor looking down at him.

“You said I’m not allowed to cum until you say so. I want to cum though.” Tony whimpered.

With a devilish smile Thor looked down at Tony. “Cum for me.” With that Tony grabbed himself and stroked until he came across his own chest. Thor felt Tony’s muscles contract with an orgasm and came himself shortly after.

Tony laid on Thor’s bed spent and tired after Thor pulled out. “Come Anthony we must wash up.” Thor smiled down at him.

“Can’t we just lay here, roll around in our mess and clean up later?” Tony’s eyes were closed, his cum drying on his chest. He didn’t want to move.

This gave Thor an idea, he left the room, and Tony heard the bathtub filling up with water. Tony’s eyes were still closed as he relaxed on the bed, which caused a surprised when Thor lifted him bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. 

“Thor, where did you get bubbles from?” He looked down at the tub seeing a foam starting to build. He never saw bubble bath mix in the shower before.

Thor blushed. “I keep a bottle hidden because sometimes I have the place to myself and enjoy a nice bubble bath.” He was little embarrassed sharing this. Thor was a sweet person, but Tony was seeing an even softer side of him tonight. 

Thor let Tony stand in the tub, positioning himself behind him. They then both sat down in the tub, Tony between Thor’s legs. Thor’s hair was done up in a loose bun, Tony leaned back against Thor’s chest. Grabbing a wash cloth Thor started scrubbing Tony off. Tony enjoyed this feeling, almost content to fall asleep right there. Then he felt the cloth move down south, taking him a little off guard. 

“Thor, I’m about to fall asleep right here. I don’t think I can go a second round tonight.” Tony hummed, feeling Thor smile against his head.

“Wasn’t my intentions Anthony. Just wanted to clean you off.” Thor paused. “You came quite hard tonight.” He spoke in a low growl. Thor continued to clean Tony off, then cleaned himself up. He sat there, holding Tony until the water started to go cold and the bubble started to simmer. When he stood up, he pulled Tony with him. 

“Should I dry you off? You typically protest when I do.” Thor smiled down at Tony, wrapping a towel around him. 

“Well you get too handsy and your hands start to wander.” Tony smiled. “But I also like it.” After Thor dried Tony and himself off, He picked Tony up again and carried him to bed. After getting situated under Thor’s blankets, Tony couldn’t have cuddled up to him any more without morphing into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a final Chapter planned and an epilogue. Stay tuned.


	20. An Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it ends.

“Oh, sorry.” Thor’s shopping cart bumped another cart as he turn the corner of an aisle. Looking up he saw a very familiar face and red hair done up in a loose bun.

“Thor.” Pepper smiled looking up. “Sorry, wasn’t paying attention.” She put her phone away. “How have you been?”

“Been good. Just out getting some groceries. How have you been?” Thor was leaning on his carts hand rail.

“Doing well.” She smiled brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. With that Tony walked up from behind Thor holding a couple of items.

“They didn’t have the cheese you usually like, but these are still pretty good.” Tony was looking at the packages of cheese before he looked up.

“Tony, I’ve bumped into Pepper.” Thor took the packages from Tony. “Why don’t I go double check, let you two catch up.” He smiled before walking away.

“Pepper… He- Hi. Hey. How are you?” Tripping over his words.

With a smile. “I’m good Tony. How are you doing?” 

“I’m good, doing great. We’re just out getting groceries. Sorry, obvious statement.” Tony and Thor still aren’t exactly telling everyone they were dating yet. Although Natasha figured it out one morning when she caught the two spooning each other on her couch the morning after a party. She wasn’t really one to gossip though. She probably told Pepper though.

“This is a good look on you Tony.” She smiled.

“Wha- What do you mean?”

“You two are cute together.” Tony hesitated. Changing the subject, Pepper continued. “I started an internship. A new start up company. A.I.M.” 

“Oh yeah, yeah I heard about that. You know I could have gotten you an internship at SI.” Tony regretted saying that as it left his mouth. A bunch of word vomit and rambling.

“Yeah, how’d that look, the ex girlfriend getting a leg up…” Pepper paused. “Rephrasing that. The ex girlfriend getting a head start. Yeah there’s no right way to phrase this.”

“Pepper. I am sorry for… It’s just… A grocery store probably isn’t…” Tony was cut off.

“Tony, you don’t have to be sorry. I walked into the situation pretending like I didn’t see what was there. You and Thor are good together.” She looked down smiling. Looking back at Tony. “He’s been the only one who can keep you under control.” Placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “There’s no hard feeling Tony. I’ll see you around, yeah?” 

Tony nodded. They said their good byes and Tony pushed the shopping cart on to find Thor. “You did that on purpose.” Tony said as he approached Thor.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Anthony.” Thor smiled still looking at the cheeses. “Shouldn’t hide from your past.” He spoke under his breath.

“Yeah, just grab your damn cheese and let’s get the rest of our crap. I’m getting a carton of Oreo ice cream by the way. Probably devour half of it tonight. You’re not allowed to have any of it!” Tony walked away leaving the cart with Thor. Thor just smiled as Tony walked away.  
—  
“Jarvis put my phone on silent.” Tony’s phone had been ringing for the past hour from on unknown number. 

“Sir, the number appears to be from Malibu, a Sheriff’s station.” The A.I. responded.

“You know, I’ll never get use to that thing talking to us.” Nat smirked as she sipped her soda.

Tony playfully flipped her off. “It’s not a thing, he’s an A.I. and he’s going to be smarter than any other person on this planet.”

“Maybe he’ll ask someone he loves out on a date quicker than you did.” She shoved Tony with a smile. Thor just blushed, smirking down into his beer.

“Sir, I really suggest you take this call. The message that was left… sounded distressed.” Jarvis has come a long way in the past month.

“Fine.” Tony stood up, walking out of the kitchen answering his phone.

Thor and Nat continued talking at the table. Their conversation was cut short when Thor noticed Tony in the doorway, he was pale and his eyes were tearing up. “Anthony?”

“That was the sheriff department in Malibu.” Tony looked down at his phone. “My parents are dead.” Tony’s eyes started to water. “It was a car wreck.” Thor stood up pulling Tony in close for a hug. Nat sat there, her face turning to concern.

“Anthony, I’m so sorry.” Tony couldn’t hold back anymore and buried his head in Thor’s chest sobbing. 

There was a knock at the door. “Nat, would you get that please?” Thor didn’t want to leave Tony’s side.

After a few minutes a tall man in a black suit walked through the kitchen door. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there.

“Obadiah?” Tony lifted his head off Thor.

“Tony, I flew in as soon as I heard. The police had been trying to reach you for the past hour. I thought you could use a familiar face…” Obadiah was taken back a bit when Tony walked over and gave him a hug. “Look Tony, I know you are still processing this. I’m here to help with anything you need.” He put an arm around Tony.

Tony composed himself. “Thanks Obi.” 

“Don’t thank me just yet. I’m going to need you to come back to corporate in Malibu and sign a few papers. After all, you are the Stark in Stark Industries now. There’s also the matter of the funeral. The Sheriff department also has some questions and some things they need to tell you.”

Tony looked over to Thor. Thor knew the look on Tony’s face, he was about to have a panic attack. “Obadiah… can me and Tony have a minute?” Obadiah nodded as Tony and Thor went to his bedroom.

Alone in the kitchen Obadiah awkwardly stood there, towering over Nat who was sitting at the table. “Do you live here too, or are you just…here?” He didn’t really know what to talk about.

Nat just gave him a confused look. “That’s kind of an odd way to start a conversation.”  
—  
“Just breath Anthony.” Thor sat on his bed, his shirt had a wet spot from where Tony had cried. Watching Tony pace back and forth in his room. “You’ll be ok. Just breath and we will handle everything.”

“Yeah.” Tony fell on the bed. “I don’t even care about the business. I just want to…” Tony sat up, but his gaze was low and he started to cry again. “I wish I could talk to my parents.” Tony broke down putting his arms around Thor.

“Anthony…” Thor pulled Tony into a hug. He was starting to feel bad for not knowing what to say to Tony. 

“The last time I saw my dad…” Tony could barely get his words out. “It was just a bad…” Tony buried his face in Thor’s chest. Tony loved his dad, and knew his dad loved him. 

Tony felt hurt. He felt angry, scared. He didn’t know what emotion to land on, until two arms were wrapped around him. “I need a drink. I think I have a bottle of whiskey in my room.” Tony spoke weakly.

“Anthony…” Thor was using his stern voice, he ran his hand through the back of Tony’s hair. If Tony was looking at him, he would see Thor’s eyes were tearing up. “You don’t need to be drunk right now. You need to grieve, let it out. We’ll collect ourselves and we’ll handle this situation.”

Tony did let himself break down. Choking back a sob. “Moving on together?”

“Moving on together.” Thor kissed the top of Tony’s head. Tony hugged him tighter.  
—

At the funeral reception, Tony needed time away from the crowd of people. Too many people he didn’t even know but knew his parents. 

“Mr. Stark!” A voice called out, turning around Tony did see somewhat of a familiar face. The man walked over, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Dr. Parker? Bio chemistry, I’ve read a few of your papers.” Tony took the mans hand shaking it.

With a soft smile. “Well thank you, but with everything going on… I just wanted to say I’m truly sorry for your loss. Your father and I were working on a new project, a little far fetched. But I really appreciated the chance he gave me.”

“Oh. You’re just trying to make sure you still have funding.” Tony looked annoyed. Most the people here were top scientist at SI and one woman even had the audacity to bring a contract proving she was entitle to her funding.

“No.” Now Richard looked confused. “I’m sorry we have to meet under these circumstances, but I’m here to pay my respects and make sure you’re doing ok. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound like the rest of the vultures here.” Richard looked genuine. 

“I’m sorry, just a stressful day. Excuse me.” Tony shook Richards hand. “I do want to sit down and talk though.” He said as he walked away. 

Finding an empty garden behind the church reception hall, he sat down on a bench. Looking down at his phone, Jarvis changed the lock screen to a picture of Tony and Thor however he drew a heart around them. Then a message popped up. “I’m sorry for your loss Sir. I wish I could do something for you. -Love Jarvis.”

It made Tony smile. That he created something that may not be able to actually care, but could go through the motions. “You’re an odd one J.” Tony whispered as he put his phone back in his pocket.

With that an old man walked over, one of the funeral attendants. Tony remembered him from being a pallbearer. His tie was now loosened, but he was still wearing a big pair of black sunglasses. His gray hair perfectly brushed back, he ran a finger scratching his mustache.

“Here you are. Was looking for you. I have to leave soon. May I?” The man gestured to the bench. Tony nodded and the man sat down. After an almost awkward silence. “Keep moving forward Tony. When it’s time to go it’s time.”

“I’m sorry, but do I know you?” Tony looked over, pushing his own sunglasses up his nose.

The man just smiled and let out a faint laugh. “No, but I knew your dad. He talked about you all the time.” He put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, looking out over the garden. “Your dad loved you son. Knew that you’d be able to finish a lot of the things he couldn’t.” 

“Obviously we’re both thinking of different people.” Tony pulled out a flask. The man next to him looked confused.

“You’re dad cared Tony. Every time we had our weekly meeting, he would always mention you.” The man grabbed the flask after Tony’s swig, taking one himself. “He wanted me to give you this.” The man used his other hand to pull an envelope from his own jacket pocket. “He said you’d know what to do with it. When the time came.” Standing up, still holding the flask. “I’m sorry Tony, but I do have to get going.” Capping the flask he put it in his pocket. “Think about what I said Tony. Your dad loved you.” With that, he turned to walk away.

Tony looked down at the envelope, his full name written on the from in his fathers hand writing. He decided to open it later, not knowing what’s in it. ‘I’d know what to do with it?’ He thought to himself. Putting the envelope in his jacket pocket he walked back to the reception. Staying in the corner he scanned the room finding Thor. 

“Can we go? I just- please can we go?” Thor knew this look. Tony was about to have a panic attack. “Let’s just go back to the hotel, lay in bed holding each other until all of this is just over.”

“Tony!” Obadiah came over before Thor could even respond. Obadiah rubbed Thor the wrong way, but he couldn’t quite place a finger on why. “Been looking everywhere for you.”

“Obadiah, Tony’s not feeling well. We’re going to head back to the hotel. You can handle the rest of the reception, yeah?” Thor stood between the two, his height matching Obadiah’s.

“Ok.” Obadiah looked annoyed. “Tony, I’ll come by tomorrow. We can do breakfast.” Tony put his sunglasses on.

“We’ll see.” Thor answered for him. “We might need a day to… you know, recharge.” Thor held Tony’s hand as they left. Obadiah just watched the two, his smile fading once they were gone.

With that, Tony and Thor got in the back of a town car. The ride was silent, Tony looking out the window but holding Thor’s hand the whole time. Occasionally Thor could hear a sniffle and feel Tony squeezing his hand harder. Once at the hotel, Tony didn’t wait for the driver to open the door. He stepped out walking into the grand lobby heading to the elevators, Thor could barely catch up.

Once alone in the elevator Thor broke their silence. “Tony…” he was cut off by a strong hug, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Then Thor was surprised by a hard kiss. This kiss turning into a string of kisses going down his neck. “Tony.” Thor brought out his stern voice.

“Come on. It’s been a long day. Let’s get to the room and…” This time Tony was cut off. 

“I don’t think sex is what you need right now Anthony.” Thor looked down, holding Tony back a bit.

“I just want to forget for a little while.” Tony knew Thor was right. He actually looked ashamed, a look Thor rarely ever saw on him.

“We will Tony. Let’s get to the room, you’ve been holding it together all day around those selfish assholes. When we get to the room just let it out.” Thor was also holding back, but he knew he didn’t mind. Tony needed someone to be the rock to ground him. With that Tony hugged him again. The doors opened and they headed to their suite. Stark Industries set them up in a nice room, but neither of them really cared. Two people didn’t need a three room suite especially when one of them just lost their parents.

Once in the room, they headed to the bedroom, leaving the lights off. Thor removed his jacket and shirt, Tony had his shirt untucked and partially unbuttoned when he broke down. Crying heavily Thor wrapped Tony in a hug and the two laid on the bed. 

"Moving on together?" Tony asked quietly.

"Moving on together." Thor pulled Tony in tighter. They fell asleep in each others arms partially clothed but they didn't care. The sound of the city fading. Nothing mattered outside their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got one final chapter coming. Then I'm going to take a break, but there is a part 2. Also, I like semi sad endings.


	21. Later

[some odd years later]

Tony walked in the front door of the mansion expecting to be greeted with the smell of food and the noises of an energetic child. Instead most of the lights were off, when he walked into the spacious living room, Thor laid on the couch with a sleeping toddler on his chest. This was Thors off time from the hockey season, so he spent more time at home.

Tony couldn’t help but smile, and snapped a picture of the two on his phone. Deciding to let them sleep little while longer, Tony went into the kitchen while asking Jarvis to order them pizza. heading to his study he decided to check his text messages.

'Hammer wants a meeting next Tuesday.'   
-Darcy

'Tell him I can’t.'  
-Tony

'The company could use the outside investor. Plus we have warehouses full of unused missiles and weapons.'  
-Darcy

'And I quit making weapons when one of my own was used to try to kill me. Let’s just scrap what we have, count our losses and move on'

'All Hammer will want to talk about is Stark Industries getting back into weapon manufacturing.'   
-Tony

Tony put his phone on silent, leaving his phone on his desk as he turned in his chair. He didn’t want to think about when he was presenting his new tech, his weapon, and one of his own missiles was launched at the demonstration. Thor had decided to stay at home, keeping Peter, thankfully.

Even if SI wasn’t making as much money as it had, which angered a lot of investors, it was still turning a nice profit with the new direction Tony was taking it into.

Thor’s face when he saw Tony in the hospital still haunts him. He pushed that thought away. All that mattered to him now was his husband and their child. Peter had been a huge change in Tony’s life, a change that he embraced head on.

Peter was adopted, after his parents died in that plane crash. Tony worked close with Richard Parker, they even got into weekly dinners at either of their houses. 

“You’re home.” A warm voice came from behind. Tony looked back, his stress melting away.

“Hey!” Tony’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm. “Hope you don’t mind, I have pizza on the way.”

“That sounds fine.” Thor had a warm grin as he walked into the room. “Was tired of having to cook for you all the time.” He joked.

“Where’s the kid?” Tony sat relaxed in his chair. 

“I took Peter to his room and let him lay in bed.” Thor leaned against Tony’s desk. “I thought I had heard you come home.” Thor’s voice got low.

Tony grinned. “Do we have time? I mean between Peter waking up and a pizza 30 minutes away.” Tony teased. 

“I was under the impression nothing bothered you in your study?” Thor knelt between Tony’s legs.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to be balls deep when a pizza delivery man arrives. Not again.” Tony pulled Thor up to a kiss.

“Fine.” Thor relented. “Come down then if we have to greet someone.” Thor kissed Tony again, deeply. Standing up, he turned and walked away from Tony.

“Wait, wait…” Tony grabbed Thor’s hand. He couldn’t help but catching Thor’s eyes, the blue burning bright. “It’s been a long day. How about we go cuddle on the bed, barely fall asleep, then Peter runs in and jumps on the bed because of pizza?”

Thor pulled Tony out of his chair. “I could live with that.” He grinned before he kissed Tony, leading them to bed. 

Laying in bed, Tony finally asked Thor a big question. “How would you feel…” Tony swallowed. “How would you feel if we moved to New York?” Tony wrapped his arms around Thor. “We can sell off the cars, get rid of this bulky mansion. I got the tower being built for a New York headquarters, I can outfit it with a couple floors to live in. Already found a couple possible schools for Peter plus he can be closer to his aunt and uncle.” 

Thor’s eyes were still closed as he laid there. “Could be interesting.” He smiled nuzzling into Tony.

“Yeah.” Tony felt warm. Felt happy. “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. I didn't really expect to do this, started off as an experiment and kept going. I've got an idea for a part 2- also got a few other fanfic stories.


End file.
